


Fate Had Other Plans

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Loving Harry, M/M, More Fluff, Sharing a Bed, bare backing, double booked, exchanging Christmas presents, extra major fluff, ski lodge, snogging in the snow, snow angel Harry, tin bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson books into a remote Ski Lodge in Austria to avoid everyone at Christmas. He is looking forward to his bah-humbug lonely Christmas when Harry Styles 'breaks into' his lodge and ruins his plans with his happy, sociable nature...</p><p>Harry Styles booked into a Ski Lodge to spend Christmas alone with his boyfriend Nick Grimshaw; only two weeks before Christmas Nick dumps him and Harry decides the trip will help him re-find himself. What he doesn't expect to find is love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am posting it because it is my birthday :) Part 2 (which is VERY short) will be posted next Monday!
> 
> I would like to thank Kit & Jess for their input and hard work beta-ing and reviewing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and have a lovely Christmas!!!
> 
> artwork by @BestLarrieFics
> 
> Ang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by @BestLarryFics

 

Louis was pretty sure he was alone in this cabin. He'd booked it weeks ago deciding to spend Christmas on his sodding own, fed up with everyone else telling him to "Come spend Christmas with us". Ideally he'd have liked to be on the other side of that invitation and be in the position of inviting others to spend Christmas with him. Him and his significant other of course. That plan wasn't going so well though.  Louis was too grumpy, too sassy and too moody according to his last three boyfriends. 

 

Of course Louis would contest those claims to the death out loud but he knew deep down they were all true. He hugged himself a little in his double bed in comfort somewhat at facing the truth.  He was always going to be alone. 

 

Only he didn't think he was now. He could hear a faint scrabbling sound, something rattling the lock on the door to the little cabin and he either had a bear invasion (unlikely in Austria) or someone was breaking in.

 

It was only a small wooden shack really. Perfect for isolation.  It housed a bed and bath in the same room and a tiny kitchen to one side. The biggest room was the porch where Louis had stacked his skis.  He didn't mind the smallness; it wasn't like he didn't feel safe. There was a fire burning out in the wood burner on the other side of the room and he quickly shot out of bed to grasp the poker in defence.  By the time the intruder had fiddled the lock, Louis was wild haired, wild eyed and brandishing metal. 

 

"Jesus!" The intruder was human. And English.  He was also surrendering his hands.

 

Louis was glad he'd gone bed in sweat pants and a tee. 

 

The first thing he noticed about the intruder was not that he had luminous eyes that caught the moonlight along with his curly lashes. It wasn't the almost feminine cushioning of his lips. It wasn't even that he was tall and nicely broad. No; the _first_ thing he noticed was the ridiculous combination of outerwear the guy was wearing. 

 

He had on an offensively bright green knitted beanie with a gratuitous red ski suit and a horrible hippy knitted scarf wrapped tightly around his neck striped with every colour under the sun. He should look like a buffoon. He looked fucking incredible.  The breath left Louis' lungs.

 

He lifted his poker, squinting suspiciously.

 

"Who are you and what do you want?"

 

The intruder swallowed, Louis heard it in the quiet echo of the cabin. It was kind of musty in there and even though it was small, it still sounded eerie when the wind raced across the mountain and whistled around the wooden structure.

 

"I'm Harry and I want to settle into my ski-hut," The guy finally supplied voice deep and husked. Louis wasn't sure if the biting cold outside was the reason for his hoarseness and he wasn't even sure he cared all that much.

 

All he knew was that it was too dark in here and he needed to see this Harry person better. He shifted around the outside of the room, still pointing his weapon as Harry watched him with an amused grin tucked into his lips. His hands however were still aloft and Louis took some small comfort in knowing that he was at least a little bit threatening despite how small and soft he felt against the snow giant.

 

Louis made it to the light-switch and flipped it on; squinting as the room illuminated and-

 

 _Oh_.

 

Oh okay.

 

 _Wow_.

 

Harry had olive coloured eyes and beautiful pink cheeks, red lips that he was biting into nervously.

 

"Uh...is this some kind of book-in thing?" He finally asked voice still deep.

 

"This is my hut," Louis snapped, jousting the poker forward to which Harry tucked his chin into his neck and stepped back.

 

"I like...paid for it..." Harry frowned, going for his pocket.

 

"Ah!" Louis advanced. "Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see them!" He added for good measure.

 

Harry paused, lifted a brow, tried not to giggle. He didn't succeed.

 

Louis didn't know if he should be insulted or turned-on. He feared he was far more the latter than he had any right to be.

 

"Can I just show you my booking form?" Harry enquired then.

 

Louis sighed. Okay, he didn't seem like much of a threat. Was kind of like a big, adorable snow-pup really. He lowered the tip of the poker just a notch.

 

"Alright," he bargained and Harry pinched off his gloves a finger at a time, showcasing the biggest hands Louis had ever seen. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper and passed it across.

 

Louis took it and unfolded it, darting looks between squinted eyes at the intruder. He read the printout, could see in bold writing that Harry's booking details matched his word for word. _They'd been double-booked_. That had to be what was going on here. There was no other explanation.

 

Louis' lips twisted. It was the middle of the night and his phone didn't have great reception due to the snow-storm outside and the remote location, both things he had chosen this destination for. He wanted to ski and he wanted to be left the fuck alone.

 

Obviously Fate had other plans.

 

But what was he meant to do? He couldn't call anyone and this shack was barely big enough for even his own small form. Harry moved in front of him and reminded him to be on guard. He lifted the poker, his eyes flicking to the green pair he found made it hard to breathe.

 

Harry lifted his hands again.

 

"What's _your_ name then?" He ventured curiously as Louis studied his form.

 

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson," Louis answered distractedly.

 

"I think you can lose the poker," Harry suggested.

 

Louis pressed his lips together, undecided.

 

"C'mon," Harry tilted his head, his bobble hat sinking to one side. Louis tracked the obnoxious bobble with a frown. Just how on earth did this Harry make ugly clothes look good?

 

Louis finally relaxed his arm by his side, tightening his grip on the poker handle all the same.

 

"You're not going to smash my head while I'm getting undressed are you?" Harry mused as he slipped off his hat and unwound his too-long scarf.

 

Louis watched with something akin to awe. Harry Styles (as his printout contested) had the loveliest dark brown hair. It was hat-worn and kind of sweaty but- _oh, wait..._

 

Wait one freaking goddamn minute....

 

No, it couldn't be...surely God wouldn't be this cruel?

 

Louis swallowed heavily, flicking his eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer.

 

_Harry Styles did not have curly hair. Harry Styles did not have curly hair..._

 

Louis' prayers were all unanswered. Harry had dug his fingers into his mop of unruly hair and shook it up, finally flipping it to one side where it sat in a volumous pile of rebellious curls. He had bent over to unzip his ski suit and Louis had a vague thought that he needed to speak, needed to stop this removal of clothes business because well, that meant Harry was planning on staying and where the fuck was he going to _go_ exactly?

 

"Why are you getting undressed?" Louis finally asked.

 

Harry gave him a bemused look.

 

"Because I'm soaked through and freezing and I want to dry out and warm up?" He suggested.

 

Louis frowned harder.

 

"Well you can't stay here." he said.

 

Harry tilted his head again, somehow a hundred times more attractive without his ridiculous get-up. Stood there in a simple long sleeve black top and jeans, he looked all kinds of sexy. Maybe twenty different kinds. Louis could list them all accurately if he had the time. Unfortunately his time was being consumed counting Harry's eye-lashes and avoiding looking at his torso.

 

"Why not?" He asked his voice thick with the cold.

 

Louis lifted his brows and barked out a laugh.

 

"Because _I'm_ staying here."

 

"I booked it, too," Harry pointed to the sheet Louis had put to one side.

 

"So? I got here first," Louis pointed out.

 

"How old are you, five?" Harry arched.

 

"Twenty-two, actually," Louis almost almost stuck out his tongue. He managed to resist.

 

"Right, well then stop being a prick and turn the heating up," Harry sighed.

 

"There is no heating, I had to light the burner," Louis folded his arms across his chest, feeling infinitely inferior here. Not only was he smaller (slimmer and shorter) but he was also on the back-foot due to not being perfectly groomed and dressed the way Harry was- and had no right to be after trekking through a snow storm.

 

"Well, I can't just go back out in that blizzard," Harry gestured a hand toward the door.

 

Louis was reminded of his hand-size as well as his broad shoulders and slim waist. He tried not to let his gaze drop to Harry's thighs.

 

 _Christ_.

 

Okay, he tried, he reasoned. He didn't say he had to succeed. Even Harry's thighs were fucking gorgeous, Louis wondered if he had a flaw at all at this rate. Apart from the way he spoke so slowly it was like waiting for treacle to drip off a spoon. Louis wanted to lick the spoon with a broad tongue and plenty of licks.

 

He sucked in a breath to curb his imagination.

 

"Well, you're sleeping on the floor then because if you think I'm sharing you can th-"

 

"M'not sharing with you," Harry cut over him with a mumble.

 

Louis felt a pang in his chest. Somehow when Harry said it like that he felt kind of mean. Like why wouldn't anyone want to share with him? He was nice. And soft, kind of. At least his belly was and he'd always been told he had nice skin and good arms to hug with. And he kind of maybe thought his hair was okay and he was sort-of angular and had distinguished stubble over his high cheekbones and strong jaw line. And he had sharp blue-grey eyes and pouty thin lips but-

 

But he could kiss, right? He'd been told he could kiss.

 

And why _didn't_ Harry want to share with him?

 

He ventured the other young man a look, realising he was hugging himself and rubbing his arms. He moved to the burner and built it up with wood and coal, a spurt of heat soon filling the air.

 

"You want me to get some water on the boil so you can have a bath?" Louis suggested and as soon as the words were out he regretted them.

 

 _Double, triple fuck!_ Harry couldn't get _naked_! Jesus _fucking_ Christ was he inviting a hell mouth to appear right at his door? He tapped his foot on the floor and looked upwards as he waited for Harry's reply.

 

"No, it's late an' I just want to sleep," came his tired reply.

 

Louis took a little pity on him then, like his unwelcome response had drained the last of Harry's energy. Any of the teasing smile and amusement that had flashed in his eyes when he'd arrived had disappeared and he just looked beat. Louis wondered how much of that was to do with how rude he was being.

 

But he just wanted to be left the fuck alone. And _this_ was not the plan. This was not the plan at all.

 

He went about finding blankets and sleeping bags, nodding to the bed.

 

"Curl up on the bed then, Harold," Louis directed, dropping the pile of bedding on the floor by the small two-seater sofa jammed behind the front door near the burner.

 

Harry frowned looking from Louis to the bed.

 

"But you got here first," he said and Louis realised now how childish that sounded.

 

He tried not to kick himself in the shin for being a dick.

 

"You'll never fit on the sofa, will you?" Louis reasoned. "I'm the littlest so I'll cram in here until we sort this out in the morning..."

 

Harry pursed his lips, looking back and forth.

 

"I wouldn't really mind sharing," he offered softly as a last-ditch effort.

 

"No, you're alright," Louis assured breezily. "I'm going to sleep with the poker in case you try and strangle me in the night..."

 

"I might," Harry muttered under his breath as he crawled onto the big bed on his knees.

 

"You wouldn't be the first," Louis shot back amusedly.

 

Harry curled up and went to sleep, literally, in the two seconds it took to get into position. Louis heard his hardly-there snores and flicked a look from the sofa back towards the bed.

 

There was absolutely loads of room left there but-

 

But they were strangers and it felt weird.

 

He made a great show of getting comfortable on the small sofa and cramped his legs in with a testy sigh.

 

"Harry Bloody Styles," he muttered, annoyed at the fact his deliberately lonely holiday was already ruined.

 

"Love you," Harry murmured into the room and Louis stilled, not sure he had heard what he thought he had heard.

 

What? _What??!_

 

Someone else called Harry by that name? Someone he _loved_?

 

Jesus this was getting worse and worse, Louis thought. He needed to close his eyes and sleep before sanity escaped him completely. He closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't playing ball.

 

//

 

_#God only knows what I'd do without you....#_

 

What-

 

What in the God’s name was that infernal racket?!

 

Louis woke with start- barely having slept at all- and lifted his head to showcase some of the worse sleep-hair he thought he'd ever owned. And he was greeted not with the idyllic silence of solitary existence but with-

 

"Hiiii!" Harry grinned, dimples popping up in his cheeks and elongating into the biggest caverns Louis thought he'd ever seen.

 

He lifted a hand in confused curiosity, as if to poke one with his pointed finger.

 

"I made tea," Harry said, laying down a cup on the floor by the sofa and darting away again.

 

He was still in yesterday's clothes, still unwashed and yet-

 

 _Jesus holy Christ_.

 

His jeans were undone. At the top, just the stud but-

 

Louis choked on his own tongue, tried to look away. His eyes refused to obey.

 

"Oops!" Harry seemed to recognise the wardrobe malfunction instantly, hooking up the stud much to Louis' disappointment. "Had to you know...while I was sleeping," Harry mused.

 

And actually, Louis didn't know. Had to _what_? Piss in the night? Wank off?

 

He frowned, afraid to sit up for fear of falling further into Wonderland. Or Cuckooland which is closer to where he felt right now.

 

"Are you still in a bad mood?" Harry asked, topping up the burner.

 

He seemed to have plans to cook. He had taken out Louis' supply of bacon and eggs. He had supplies to last a bloody year if there was a holocaust but he could bet Harry cooked ten times better than he did.

 

He wasn't sure how to answer his question.

 

"Yes," he decided on.

 

"Oh," Harry said. Then pouted. Like a puppy after being kicked.

 

Louis sat up, raking self-conscious hands through his mad excuse for hair. He'd really have thought about hats or hair products if he'd know he was having company. He reached for the obnoxious green bobble hat without thinking and tugged it on. Literally anything was better than his hair right now.

 

"I just wanted to be alone this Christmas," Louis offered then, his voice a little husky with sleep. "I didn't plan on happy people invading my space."

 

"No, I get it," Harry nodded along. "You wanted to be alone and miserable..."

 

"So did you," Louis accused quickly, flicking his eyes up.

 

Harry lifted up one corner of his mouth, setting a skillet on the top of the burner where he'd lined slices of bacon.

 

"Not exactly," he admitted.

 

"This hut is for one." Louis pointed out.

 

"Well...two," Harry shrugged. "Cosy two," he added.

 

"Very cosy," Louis mused of Harry's big form filling almost half the room already.

 

"Well...that was kinda the plan," Harry admitted with a brow-arch that betold the fail in that plan.

 

"Your girlfriend?" Louis guessed.

 

Harry cleared his throat, using a fork to push the bacon around the pan.

 

"Boyfriend, actually," he corrected. "Now ex."

 

If Louis had felt breathless before he was positively in cardiac arrest now. This had to be his worst stroke of luck ever. Not only did he have to share the same ten foot box with this...this anomaly that was Harry Styles but the boy was fucking gay! And single! It was the devil's work, Louis was sure of it. He prayed some more for divine intervention.

 

"So what happened?" He enquired in what he hoped was a lightly uninterested way.

 

He was pretty sure he sounded breathy and lecherous.

 

"Nick never liked skiing apparently. Only said yes because he wanted to fuck me the whole week we were here...when I told him I was serious about getting out there in the snow he started getting snarky. Turns out we're not compatible," Harry summarised.

 

"You're like eighteen," Louis accused. "Shouldn't be tied down anyway."

 

"Twenty," Harry corrected. "I'm twenty and I like being tied down."

 

Louis wondered if he realised how that sounded. He waited while Harry blinked lazily and then his eyes widened and he turned toward Louis with a widely o'd mouth.

 

"Oh god, that's-I mean, I didn't..."

 

"Relax, curly," Louis assured with a smirk. "I'm not into bondage."

 

Harry frowned a little and bit into his lip, cocking his head side to side as if deciding if he should ask:

 

"Are you...um..."

 

"Gay, too?" Louis supplied.

 

Harry actually blushed with a nod.

 

"I am," Louis confirmed. "Gay as a fucking unicorn prancing on a rainbow if you couldn't tell..."

 

Harry flicked him a look. Louis felt like a cross between a homeless person and a bin man compared to Harry.

 

"I couldn't," Harry said then and Louis didn't know why he felt disappointed at that.

 

"Oh. Well, there you go," Louis shrugged his broad but reedy shoulders. "Not the stereo-type I guess."

 

"Am I?" Harry asked eagerly and Louis forgot how annoying it was to be woken up by someone so loud and--

 

 _Happy_.

 

He tilted his head anyway, playing along.

 

"I didn't guess," Louis offered.

 

Harry grinned, pushing the bacon to one side of the pan to add several eggs. Louis' stomach was spiking in hunger now and his mouth was watering with the smell. There was nowhere for the cooking odour to escape so he felt light-headed with the hunger it inspired.

 

"You didn't have to cook," Louis said, a little ineffectively.

 

Harry shrugged. "I like to. You do like eggs and bacon, right?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Hitting the nail right on the head there Harold," Louis assured.

 

Harry glanced at him. If he was thinking about Louis' nickname for him he didn't mention it.

 

"So, can we heat some water for a bath after this?" He asked instead.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Probably best since we need to hike into the village to try and sort this mess out," he mused.

 

Harry captured his lip in his teeth again and Louis guessed he had something else to say.

 

"What if we didn't?" He posed.

 

Louis lifted his brows.

 

"What if we didn't hike into the village?" Louis checked and Harry nodded. "Then we have to suffer each other's company for the next four days," Louis admitted.

 

"Oh," Harry swallowed. "Suffer," he echoed quietly with a brow arched like he was considering that word.

 

"It's not personal," Louis added quickly. "I just wanted to be alone like I said..."

 

Harry dished up their food, brought two plates over and refilled their tea, dropping down beside Louis and catching his elbow since the sofa was big enough for two cats and not much else. Louis didn't bother trying to squeeze into the arm of the seat. Harry was already all over him, he may as well put up with it.

 

Maybe not put up with exactly. Maybe tolerate. Maybe enjoy. There was a fine line; he wasn't going to quibble over split hairs.

 

"You're an amazing cook," Louis talked with his mouth full, gobbling up his food. It was too hot and he kept burning his mouth, having to huff out breaths of steam.

 

Harry ate as slowly as he spoke, humming between mouthfuls. That horrible song he'd woken Louis up with. Even those offensive dimples were tucked into his cheeks.

 

"What are these anyway," Louis reached the short distance it took to poke his fingertip into one crevice.

 

Harry, if possible, became cuter.

 

"Oh, those," he sighed, secretly pleased with Louis' touch seemingly. "Just dimples."

 

"Where d'you get them?" Louis asked.

 

"My mum," Harry shrugged.

 

"Yeah?" Louis watched him a moment before going back to his food. His food tasted bland in comparison to watching Harry's dimples.

 

"I dunno," Harry huffed, looking seriously frustrated. "It's nice that everyone likes them but all I ever am is “ _cute”_ and “ _sweet”_ and “ _aw look at Harry”_ ," he mocked.

 

"Oh, there's a dare-devil inside wanting to break out?" Louis guessed with an amused grin lighting his face, brightening his eyes.

 

Harry was staring at him and he wasn't sure why.

 

"Yeah," he said only, swallowing.

 

"Well don't be afraid to release the mean," Louis invited. "I'm a right little shit when I want to be so I can take it."

 

"No, really?" Harry asked so lightly Louis wouldn't have pegged him for sarcastic. But still. He was mocking the Tommo.

 

"Look, you scared the shit out of me last night," he excused quickly, figuring that Harry wasn't really such bad company to have around. He'd had a lot worse.

 

"I did?" Harry looked positively over the moon.

 

"Big ugly yeti breaking the door down, guy's going to feel threatened," Louis reasoned. "Especially one with a height complex and classed as 'petite' even by women's standards," he added ruefully.

 

Harry was grinning big and wide an inane. Louis could picture a banana in his hand and him saying 'me Tarzan, you Jane'. He tried not to. Harry in a loincloth was all too much at this hour.

 

"I'm not exactly aggressive," Harry said to his credit. He could have come out with a lot worse.

 

Louis flicked him a warm look.

 

"No, I suppose not..."

 

"See," Harry finished his plate of food with a smack of his lips.

 

Louis got up and heated the giant water pan, the mains having a little heated water through the burner also but not enough to fill the bath.

 

"You can have a soak while I head out and try and find some wood," Louis suggested.

 

Truth was, they had enough wood stacked up outside under the protective awning for about three years worth of fires and a protected bunker of coal about three feet away too. Harry smirked.

 

"We're snowed in."

 

Louis made a face.

 

"We are _not_ ," Louis scoffed.

 

Harry nodded. "We are. I checked earlier. Snow's at least a meter deep. We can probably ski on it tomorrow once it's settled down but walking isn't going to be easy..."

 

And suddenly Louis understood why Harry had suggested they _didn't_ hike down the mountain.

 

"What time did you wake up?" Louis asked suspiciously, desperately trying not to consider the fact he and Harry were trapped.

 

 _Trapped together_. In the smallest hut known to man. Louis was known to go fruit loop crazy trying to sit still for an hour let alone cooped up inside for a _day_.

 

"Early," Harry smiled.

 

"Was I dribbling in my sleep?" Louis checked self-consciously.

 

"No, you were talking though," Harry batted back, innocently.

 

Louis flicked him a nervous look.

 

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?"

 

Harry's smile was smug and secretive.

 

"No, not really..."

 

Louis felt his stomach flop and his heart beat painfully hard. _Oh shit_. What had he said? What had he fucking said?!

 

"Oh, you did though," he piped up; turning the tables in the only way he knew how to not feel awkward anymore. When Harry tilted his head in curious silent question, Louis went on.

 

"I said goodnight Harry Bloody Styles and you said 'love you'," Louis shared.

 

Harry didn't look offended at the 'bloody' Louis included, thank god.

 

"Nialler calls me that," Harry rolled his eyes. "He's my best mate."

 

"Why does he call you that?" Louis asked predictably.

 

"Because he thinks I'm famous. Like my hair or something..." Harry sighed.

 

Louis arched a brow. He could totally see it.

 

"Hm. Need to meet this Niall. Sounds like my kind of guy..."

 

"He's small and blonde and...well I'm not sure he's into guys," Harry offered.

 

Louis laughed loud and hard.

 

"Jesus Christ!" He gasped. "Not to date!"

 

Harry looked chagrined.

 

"I didn't know, did I?" He mumbled.

 

"Jesus bloody Christ," Louis caught his breath. "Harry you're a useless flirt, aren't you?"

 

Harry folded his arms.

 

"Had a boyfriend, remember?"

 

Louis sobered at that. Oh yes. _Nick_. The Ex.

 

"When did you...?"

 

"Two weeks ago. But-well, it was over before that," he admitted, eyes falling to his lap. His lashes brushed his cheeks as he sucked in a breath and let it out again slowly.

 

"He must be crazy to pass up skiing with you," Louis offered.

 

Harry turned toward him, eyes alight and Louis realised all too late what he'd said. _All too very late._

 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, hands slipping onto his thighs.

 

"Um..." Louis frowned, searching fro words.

 

"You'd go skiing with me?" Harry pushed.

 

"I...uhm...well-"

 

Before Louis could complete his thought-or sentence- Harry reached over and hugged him hard around the shoulders.

 

" _Louis_ , thank you," he grinned.

 

Louis couldn't exactly take anything back now, could he? It would be cruel and unnecessarily mean. And anyway it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to ski with Harry, it was just that-

 

Well maybe it was best for both of them he _didn't_. Unless he wanted to impale himself dick-first into the snow with a hard-on which is the way his body had been threatening to go since Harry Bloody Styles walked in. Stumbled in even.

 

 _Fuck it all to hell_.

 

Harry sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. Louis couldn't work out why he was more pleased about somebody wanting to ski with him than wanting to have sex with him but he had a lot to learn about Harry yet, he realised. And he had four whole days to do it.

 

//

 

Harry was taking a bath.

 

Louis was resolutely sitting on the sofa reading a book he'd picked off the miniscule bookshelf in the hut and he absolutely refused to look over to where Harry was lounging in the traditional tin tub, legs hanging over the sides as bubble-bath covered his modesty with suds. _Just_.

 

Not that Louis had noticed. Or had _looked_ in fact. Because he hadn't. _Absolutely not_.

 

He hadn't slipped sly glances at Harry's glutes as he'd turned his back to shuck his jeans and peel off his top. He hadn't secretly swallowed a whine at the sight of two perfect dimples at the bottom of his spine that matched the ones on his face. He hadn't drawn his gaze down his long, slim but muscled legs, hadn't shamelessly licked his lips when Harry's torso had been bared.

 

No, Louis had done nothing of the sort. He'd sat and read his book. Like any decent, self-controlled guy.

 

 _Oh, Jesus_. Louis hadn't had had sex in too long. He was even salivating at the idea of getting to suck cock. If he thought it was bad before it had just gotten worse. And he hadn't even seen Harry's cock yet.

 

Harry had climbed graciously (shockingly enough) into the tin tub and immersed himself in hot water. He'd somehow managed to convince Louis to give up his warm curling spot to refill him about half an hour ago, reluctant to give up the soak. He'd added a foam beard to his face, some rather wild eye-brows and a couple of foam nipples. Louis didn't like to ask, really.

 

Harry was pinching bubbles between two fingers as he sighed.

 

"Today is going to suck," he predicted.

 

Louis feigned being tugged from his all-consuming book. Truth was he hadn't read a bloody word. The first sentence had been read several times and he still couldn't tell anyone what the book was about. It might as well be upside down for all the attention he was paying it. He decided to stop lying about being a book reader and tossed it to one side unceremoniously.

 

"Not necessarily," Louis offered.

 

Harry scoffed, sitting up, sloshing the water about. "Hey, you want a dip after I'm done?" He checked quickly.

 

Louis swallowed. Holy fuck that was hot. He should say no. He was going to say no. No, no, _no_ -

 

"Yeah, why not?" Is what came out of his mouth.

 

Well, he did need a wash he reasoned. It had nothing to do with bathing in Harry's dirt and sweat. That was just wrong on every level. Maybe a few levels that weren't even reachable, too.

 

Harry put his feet down and quickly pushed up, surprising Louis with his open naked-ness. He'd not met a guy who was willing to show off his pale and beautiful body after knowing them a few hours but then-well, Harry didn't really have anything to worry about.

 

His lips fell open and his throat filled with a choked gasp.

 

Harry Bloody Styles was gifted. Very, very gifted.

 

Louis tried to wrench his eyes away as Harry reached for his towel but he couldn't help watching the way Harry's unbelievably good-looking dick swung with his movement. Harry fixed the towel around his body and went to refill the water pan.

 

"I'll top you up," he told Louis over his shoulder, apparently oblivious to Louis' salacious stare. Louis was mildly thankful for that. Wouldn't do to sit there like a bloody fan girl or something, staring at Harry's dick.

 

He stood, rearranging himself subtly and was faced with the immediate issue of undressing in front of Harry. Harry who had probably the best body Louis had ever seen. And Louis wasn't _all that_ , to be fair. No, Louis was...average, he supposed. Average height, average build, average dick-size...

 

He decided fast and furious was the only way to go, whipped off his layers and quickly hopped into the bath, only to knock his toe and ended up falling in, sloshing the water madly in his awkward landing. He was on his knees, butt up as Harry came back.

 

Harry paused.

 

"Erm..." he cleared his throat and Louis sighed, cupping his bits as he more-elegantly turned to sit in the water. He bent his knees up by his chin, wrapping his arms around them and curling his feet in to protect his toes from the newly heated water.

 

He looked up as Harry remained frozen in place. Harry blinked lips parted much like Louis' were moments ago. Okay, so he'd got a full view of Louis' white behind- the only part he didn't tan- so what? Did he have to stare? It was rude, really, Louis thought crossly with a huff. He couldn't help being smaller than most guys, couldn't help the way his hair always looked a bit scruffy, couldn't help that his arms only looked muscular like they were now, under strain holding his legs to his chest.

 

"Whenever you like, Harold," Louis prompted him, bemused.

 

Harry started, sloshed a little water right on Louis' knee which he ignored as he watched Harry pour the rest of the vat carefully in. Louis stretched out his legs once he turned back toward the burner to rest the empty tin there. Louis tucked his arms into his body to keep the warmth of the water on his skin.

 

"S'not too filthy is it?" Harry asked as he loped over to his rucksack to find out some fresh clothes. Louis was pleased to see he didn't intend on dressing out here. There was a small WC in the corner and Harry headed there and came out moments later, towelling his hair into curls and dressed in sweats and a jumper over a tee.

 

Louis considered his question. The water was filthy for many reasons but none to do with Harry's cleanliness. Louis really wanted to make the water filthy as all hell by knocking one out right now but his little solitary holiday had been ruined in that respect. No wanking. Happy days.

 

"Yeah, awful," he teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"So, what shall we do while we wait for the snow?" Harry asked.

 

"I have some cards," Louis shared. "We can play a few games of blackjack..."

 

"That might take us up until mid-afternoon tea," Harry derided.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes waiting for Harry to look at him.

 

Harry had a seat on the small sofa now where Louis had vacated. It was weird seeing big Harry sat in the circle he'd made with his blanket. If Louis had thought Harry's dimples and hair would lean him toward cutesy things like curling up with a book and blanket then he'd have been severely mistaken. Luckily Louis knew better than that.

 

Curly hair was trouble. Dimples were trouble. Green eyes were Trouble. He was in a lot of trouble.

 

He twisted his lips as he shifted in the water, trying to plan an exit from the bath that wouldn't show all his wares. He realised it was all but impossible. He bit at his lip and figured that maybe it would be okay. Harry would get to see everything, get to measure him up to his ex and every other guy who'd ever come Harry's way and he could amuse himself with Louis' short-comings for the rest of the day. Louis might even join him.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not looking," Harry said as though he'd noticed Louis eyeing outside the bath curiously.

 

Louis snapped his gaze up.

 

"I wasn't sure where I put my towel," he lied, blatantly since it was hanging only two feet away on the arm of the sofa.

 

"I'm not going to bite," Harry added amusedly and Louis gave him a long, dry look.

 

"Shame," he murmured, launching upwards out of the water, the sound of which drowned Harry's little gasp.

 

He grabbed his bits as he stepped delicately toward his towel, dripping on the floorboards as he picked up the fluffy white rectangle to wrap himself in. He flicked a look to Harry as he fastened the edges at his breast bone.

 

Harry was staring. Not so-subtly. Louis thought at least he'd tried to hide it, tried to be subtle. Harry was all out roaming his eyes up and down; fixing on his throat where Louis was swallowing hard and fast in repetition, trying for something to say.

 

"Guess you're used to better room-mates," Louis managed, dipping his gaze.

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

"Better?" He questioned carefully.

 

His voice was still deep, still husky. Louis hadn't missed that fact since comparing it to last night’s dark, sexy lilt.

 

Louis cleared his throat and went about digging out his own change of clothes.

 

"Well you know...tall buff guys or whatever..." Louis threw over his shoulder dismissively.

 

When Harry remained quiet he turned a little, looking over his shoulder. Harry's lips were pursed.

 

"Never really liked tall guys," he offered eventually, in that delayed way Louis wondered if he did everything in life, like skiing. He could be a danger on the slopes.

 

"What about Nick?" Louis wondered then.

 

"Definitely too tall," Harry cast back.

 

Louis pulled a t-shirt on over the top of the towel, wriggling boxers up his legs and over his hips before whipping the towel off.

 

"Right, let's play blackjack," he announced.

 

"Don't you want trousers?" Harry mused as he watched Louis head back over toward the tiny sofa.

 

"No, I'm good," Louis assured, bringing a pillow to sit on. He pulled over the rickety low side-table and dished out their cards, starting the game.

 

He folded his short, strong legs; not bothered with Harry seeing him without trousers now since he'd already seen the worst. Harry might have been staring but Louis didn't believe it was out of attraction, he may as well relax in the company of another friendly gay guy and try and make the most of this debacle of a ruined holiday.

 

Harry won the first game.

 

Louis watched him with suspicious, narrowed eyes as he shuffled and cut the deck for the second time. So Harry had a poker face, did he? Had a little wily competitive streak that Louis should note for their skiing ventures tomorrow.

 

He suddenly realised how little he knew about Harry and here they were, sharing the smallest space known to man and stuck with each other's company until they could either ski down the mountain and sort this mess out or-

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Why was he considering an 'or'? He wanted to be on his own this holiday season and the sooner he could get his plan back on track, the better.

 

_Only..._

 

Only Harry was blinking at him with dark, curly lashes and dark, curly hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He was almost magical, pale skinned with the slightest hint of stubble.

 

And would it be so awful to spend the four days with him, to share the hut and put up with the cramped conditions to have a little bit of company? Harry's company wasn't horrible, after all.

 

"So...tell me about you," Louis asked as he tossed the cards down into two piles, watching Harry closely as he picked his up.

 

Harry's eyes focused on the numbers he'd been dealt, his teeth captured his lower lip at the corner and tugged. His lashes guarded over his eyes just slightly as his brow furrowed in concentration. Louis wasn't sure why he bothered asking questions when he had no hope of hearing the answers.

 

"I'm twenty years old, I'm from Holmes Chapel and I live in London," Harry offered.

 

"Alone?" Louis enquired lightly.

 

Harry's gaze flicked over to him. Louis smiled innocently.

 

"Yeah, alone," he said. "Me and Nick didn't live together," he added and Louis realised why he looked so weird, then. He'd thought Louis had assumed he lived with Nick before.

 

"Brothers or sisters?" Louis asked next.

 

"Sister," Harry shrugged. "Older. Gemma."

 

"Pets?"

 

Louis swapped a card. Harry did the same.

 

"No...my mum has a couple of cats..."

 

Louis nodded thoughtfully, stroking his fingers through his now-long beard.

 

"Hm..."

 

"You?" Harry asked back.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Twenty-two, live on me own, always have, too many sisters to count and yeah," Louis lifted his brows. "Too argumentative to have a boyfriend, apparently." He added.

 

Harry blinked, arranged the cards in his hand and laid down his selection. Louis flicked him a look.

 

"You little shit," Louis frowned, gaping.

 

"Why?" Harry smiled widely, knowing he'd won again.

 

"Are you cheating?" Louis checked.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Only a bad loser asks questions like that..."

 

"Well I _am_ a bad loser!" Louis agreed loudly. "Bloody awful, in fact..."

 

"I'll make lunch?" Harry tried to placate him.

 

Louis scattered his cards across the table.

 

"You made breakfast," Louis sighed. "I should make lunch, Harold."

 

"What are you thinking?" Harry watched Louis get up and wander over to his big freezer.

 

"Fish finger sandwiches?" Louis suggested.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, got up and came over, gently shouldering his way into the space beside Louis.

 

"I can make us some mince pasties with vegetables?" He suggested as he flicked his eyes over the contents of the freezer.

 

"Save that for dinner," Louis suggested. "I'll make lunch."

 

Harry looked at him. Louis seemed determined to cook for him. Three cooked meals in one day but then the wind was howling outside and it was good in that it was blowing the snow away and packing down the slopes for skiing tomorrow but it also made Louis shiver just hearing it. That and the freezer being wide open.

 

"I might make them now so we can just heat them up later?" Harry posed.

 

Louis nodded and they set to work side by side.

 

//

 

Harry was clumsy. He'd trodden on Louis' toe three times and Louis had pulled on some soft socks when his toes started to get cold but Harry's socked feet still managed to find them.

 

"Sorry," Harry apologised as they clashed, both turning in at the same time.

 

Truth was Louis didn't mind all that much colliding with him. He was big and strong and-well, soft, kind of. Kind of in a way guys weren't usually soft.

 

"No need to be sorry, Harold," Louis murmured and he knew his voice was soft and affected but he tried to ignore it.

 

When he dove right, Harry went the same way and they were facing, body to body almost and Louis had to look up to meet Harry's face.

 

"Keeping me hostage eh? Extreme measures to avoid my cooking...I don't blame you..."

 

Harry breathed, stared and-

 

Well, _breathed_.

 

Louis wasn't sure what to make of it.

 

"You alright there?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry blinked, two, three times before coming-to.

 

"Yeah," he frowned confusedly. "Yeah, fine," he replied.

 

"I'll go right," Louis said out loud, smirking.

 

Harry seemed to pause as if tempted to block Louis again but he managed to steer in the opposite direction.

 

Louis couldn't even remember what the sandwiches tasted like, he was too busy trying to keep himself from getting hard in his flimsy boxer shorts and even if he was berating himself for choosing to slob about in his underwear, he still couldn't work out why he was so turned on.

 

Thankfully Harry zonked out on the bed while Louis curled into the sofa for the afternoon; giving them both reprieve from the weird atmosphere. Turned out Harry liked to sleep a lot and Louis was stoking up the burner ready to heat dinner by the time he stirred, groggily rubbing his hand across his eyes.

 

"What time is it?" He husked, all mumbled and sleepy.

 

Louis looked across. He'd pulled on sweats while Harry was sleeping.

 

"Nearly six," he mused.

 

"Already?" Harry propped onto his elbows.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Yep."

 

He wandered over towards the bed and scooted his back to the headboard beside Harry who was lain out.

 

"I really hope we can get on those slopes tomorrow..."

 

Harry yawned, curling onto his side.

 

"Yeah, me too..."

 

"You ski much?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Been a few times."

 

"Good, we can have some fun if we're both proficient."

 

Harry nodded tiredly into the bed sheets.

 

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

 

Louis reached out and ruffled his curls, something he kind-of frowned at afterwards. Way too familiar. Like way, way...

 

Harry looked up.

 

"So what did you mean before when you said you argue too much?" Harry asked and the question surprised Louis into hitching a breath into his lungs.

 

Harry had been thinking about that? Like- all _afternoon_?

 

"I'm alone on Christmas for a reason," Louis smiled self-depreciatively. "I piss people off."

 

"Oh," Harry rubbed his cheek into the cover as he looked down again.

 

"Yeah, oh," Louis nodded. "Been through a few boyfriends who can contest it first-hand," he added.

 

"Maybe they just weren't right?" Harry offered slowly, softly.

 

Louis hadn't considered this option mostly because he knew he was a sassy bastard and brought out the worst in people.

 

"Maybe," he allowed with a swallow.

 

"Maybe there's a guy out there who is right for you," he added and Louis thought it was almost sweet the way Harry was championing him without really knowing him.

 

"Well, maybe you can say that again after I've blown your head off with my yelling and I might even believe you," Louis quipped.

 

Harry smiled, let out an amused breath.

 

"Deal," he agreed easily.

 

"So how do I cook these pasties of yours?" Louis asked then.

 

Harry lifted his head, his body apparently not with the same inclination just yet.

 

"Can we put them inside the burner?"

 

"Yeah, I have a tray thing," Louis rolled off the bed and made the burner into an oven, sliding in Harry's pasties carefully. He'd made six so they could have some cold for lunch tomorrow.

 

"Probably best to check them after twenty minutes," Harry called as Louis went about making tea.

 

Harry managed to scrape himself into a sitting position to drink it once Louis brought it to him. He shifted over on the bed and patted the space beside him to make sure Louis filled it and they ate dinner like that, spilling pastry crumbs on the covers and not caring much as they swapped amusing stories and roared laughing into the night.

 

It was late before they really realised. Harry had already slipped under the duvet to wrap up in it. He'd pulled on his ugly green bobble hat even though it was toasty-warm still and his cheeks were flushed with the heat.

 

Louis smiled at his picture, edging off the bed.

 

"Hey, don't go," Harry husked.

 

Louis looked over.

 

"No point sleeping on that tiny sofa when there's this big bed," Harry said.

 

Louis bit his lip. He guessed not...

 

"I mean, if you're cool," Harry added. "I understand if you don't want to because you don't know me or whatever..."

 

Louis rolled right off the bed and he heard Harry's sigh but he was only moving to slip back the duvet. He climbed right back under it, tugging a little as Harry was monopolising it.

 

"Are you a filthy duvet-hogger?" Louis asked.

 

Harry dimpled, nodding cutely.

 

Louis squinted.

 

"I see..."

 

Harry giggled. Louis thought he might be in love.

 

"You can fight me for it?" He suggested.

 

Louis was far too tempted. But Harry's dimples were too damn appealing to risk unsettling.

 

"Nope," Louis wriggled closer, until his shoulder was at least covered. The middle of his back would get cold in the night and he'd probably wake up that way he often did shivering; uncovered in the night, rubbing his arms for warmth. He hated waking up like that. Cold. And alone.

 

As it turned out, he didn't wake up cold or alone.

 

Harry had wrapped him in the duvet and his arms; sharing body-warmth and something else besides. Louis' lashes fluttered as he tried not to stir, the shack silent except the loose wind now and he guessed it to around 3am. The air was cool in the room around them, his cold nose-tip bore evidence to that and when he leaned forward to nuzzle with Harry's he quickly scolded himself and promised it was a temperature test only. Nothing to do with the way the moonlight fell across Harry's cheeks and the way he looked so fucking beautiful fast asleep.

 

Louis was sure his lashes reached Harry's cheeks because Harry twitched his nose like a hamster and Louis tried not to grin like a buffoon as he quickly snapped his eyes shut.

 

"Stop tickling me," Harry murmured and Louis realised he had woken him, just enough to form a sentence.

 

"Sorry," Louis whispered. "It's my eyelashes."

 

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, fidgeting a little in the bed. He pressed his cheek to Louis' forehead and promptly went back to sleep.

 

Louis didn't mention the fact they were embraced tighter than he'd embraced most of his boyfriends really. He didn't think Harry needed to know these things. In fact, he would have to make sure he yelled at Harry tomorrow for no good reason just so Harry could understand why Louis had such difficulty in keeping a man.

 

Louis just want sure how he was going to ignore Harry's big puppy dog eyes long enough to actually do it.

 

//

 

"Come on Harold!" Louis yelled as he dug in his ski-poles and worked up some speed.

 

He'd practically flown off the ski lift to get to this moment- whizzing down the mountain.

 

"Get ready for a take-over, old man!" Harry cheered back; smoothly gliding by Louis as Louis gaped his mouth in shock.

 

He watched as Harry successfully negotiated the downward slope of the mountain, leaving him trailing in his wake.

 

Harry's grace didn't last long. When it came to stopping, his skis slipped from under him and he landed in a heap while Louis expertly brought himself to a sharp stop on the sides of his skis.

 

"He's beauty and he's grace..." Louis slipped his goggles onto his navy beanie, eyeing Harry in his red ski suit and a different hat- an equally horrifying panda-bear hat with two bobbles as ears.

 

Harry looked up bemused.

 

"Well, it's been a while," he excused as he tried to find footing.

 

Louis stuck out a gloved hand.

 

"You're pretty good," he allowed.

 

Harry took his hand and let Louis help him up.

 

"You tried boarding?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"We could you know...the resort at the bottom of the mountain rents them out..."

 

Louis blinked at him, squinting against the brightness of the sun, the glare off the snow.

 

Harry seemed to stutter in his plan.

 

"I mean...we should probably go there anyway so we can try and maybe figure out the mix-up and-I should probably just book in there for tonight?" He half-asked, half stated. "I mean we haven't really talked about it since-"

 

"Harold," Louis interrupted with a clip in his tone.

 

Harry looked up from where he'd been studying his snow boots.

 

Louis wasn't sure what to say, really.

 

"We've only got a few nights here, there's hardly any point swapping now," he decided on.

 

He was very close to going with _I'd like to share the shack for the foreseeable future_. Somehow Louis didn't want to admit to finding Panda-hats attractive on too-tall boys with killer smiles.

 

And Harry was showcasing that killer smile right now.

 

"You think you can suffer me for that long?" He asked, breathless though Louis wasn't sure why since they'd stopped awhile to talk. Must be the altitude. It was definitely making it difficult to breathe.

 

Louis tilted his head. "More like do you think you can suffer _me_?"

 

Harry grinned. If Louis thought the grooves in his cheeks couldn't get deeper, he'd be very wrong.

 

"I think so," Harry ducked his head into his shoulder bashfully.

 

Louis felt a little of that breathless Harry had suffered moments before.

 

"Well, then. We'll book out the boards tomorrow and see what you can really do, Harold Styles..." Louis' eyes sparkled as he turned to hike back to the ski-lift.

 

He felt a hard weight hit his back and his body was forced into the snow.

 

"I can wrestle," Harry dug his elbow into Louis' back and Louis couldn't help his surprised laughter barking out.

 

"You little shit!" Louis called, forcing Harry off his back to roll over; tumbling them through the snow until they were both covered.

 

The fight came to an awkward halt as they landed in a snow-drift; both unable to move as they worked arms and legs and they were wrapped in each other and surrounded by freezing powder as they struggled their limbs about in their padded suits.

 

"Come on, giant," Louis goaded as they lay on their sides, scissoring.

 

Harry poked him.

 

"Shut up, you're small can't you worm your way out?"

 

"You're the big man, you're supposed to rescue me," Louis insisted.

 

"Oh right," Harry rolled his eyes. " _Now_ I'm the guy..."

 

"Are you the girl, Harold?" Louis teased his eyes in happy crescents with crinkles at the sides. "Are you telling me this vital news now? I've changed my mind; I want to stay at the resort after all!"

 

"Shut up," Harry punched his shoulder. "I'm not a fucking girl."

 

"Should I call you _Harriet_?" Louis smirked.

 

Harry used all of his strength to find leverage and rolled them over, several times until they rolled back onto solid snow. He made sure to pin Louis down with his weight.

 

"Right, what was that about calling me _what_?" Harry asked, holding Louis' wrists to the ground while his larger body weighed upon him.

 

Louis wasn't fighting the way Harry was keeping him prisoner- which he could quite easily. He was too busy smiling and trying not to laugh at his hat. His eyes flicked there, his only chance not to let on how much he liked Harry's weight upon him.

 

"You look like a girl in that bloody hat," he accused, no malice in his words.

 

Harry blinked, lips pouting.

 

"What's wrong with my hat?"

 

"It's a bear?" Louis suggested. "Hope no animals were harmed when it was made..."

 

"I happen to like this hat," Harry argued pointlessly.

 

"You're the only one," Louis assured.

 

"There's nothing you can do anyway. I can wear whatever I want," Harry stated stubbornly and Louis thought he was just asking for it, really, just begging to be put in his place.

 

He pushed one hand up- which Harry's hold on his wrist didn't object to- and he grasped the offensive knitted item in one small hand before flinging it aside, making sure it landed several feet away.

 

"Oops," he pursed his lips and raised his brows expectantly.

 

Harry pressed his wrist back to the ground purposefully and leaned across him, frowning into his face.

 

"You shouldn't have done that," Harry said with sulky lips pouting childishly.

 

"No?" Louis enquired, delighted with Harry's restraining of him.

 

"No," Harry murmured and Louis had been expecting this moment to be very different.

 

The moment they kissed.

 

Like maybe they would have had a fight or maybe they would have been curled up in bed or maybe he actually had imagined this moment ever happening because they were two guys on a four day break and well-who said Harry liked Louis anyway?

 

But if it was too soon, he didn't feel the warning bells and if it wasn't right, nothing in his body rejected the idea. So when Harry's lips fell on his- after he'd angled his head and brushed a gloved thumb against Louis' cheek- Louis gladly pressed his against them to keep him there; sucking him in.

 

Harry didn't exactly need an invitation, he kissed in a slow, sensual way that Louis found all too mind-numbing and as much as he'd like to blame the snow under him he knew the cold surface had nothing to do with his leave of senses- and had everything to do with Harry's lips.

 

Harry's _lips_.

 

Oh god.

 

He groaned at the feel of them and that jolted Harry out of the moment because he snapped back; kneeling up so fast he almost toppled right onto his butt with the momentum.

 

Louis blinked, instantly feeling doubt creep up on him.

 

_Was he a shit kisser? Did he moan too loud? Shouldn't he have moaned at all?_

 

God, he wished he could read minds in moments like this.

 

Harry was touching his lips, a half-scared, half-awed expression on his face.

 

"I guess that answers that question," Louis quipped, trying to cut through the awkward.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"What question?"

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"If you stick two gay guys in a room together will they kiss?"

 

Harry swallowed and cast soulful eyes to Louis. If Louis thought he looked disappointed he was sure he was imagining it.

 

"Oh," Harry said, soft and low, sucking in a breath before he began to nod.

 

Louis opened his mouth to deny Harry whatever it was he was assuming, but it was too late, Harry was on his feet and going after his hat.

 

Louis rolled onto his side and struggled to get up.

 

He watched Harry pick up the panda and dust it off, pulling it back over his curls. When he looked over to Louis, Louis felt like swooning. He wondered if the altitude could do that to a guy. Or maybe it was something to do with kisses from sinfully beautiful lips.

 

He sighed.

 

"I'm stuck," he admitted finally.

 

Harry held out a hand. Louis pulled himself up, brushed himself off.

 

"Another run?" Harry suggested then.

 

Louis nodded and they headed for the ski-lift once more.

 

//

 

They ate the pasties back at the hut in the late afternoon with cups of tea governed by Louis. Harry had a nap on the big bed while Louis set up the burner to cook them a late evening meal of steak and mash.

 

Harry even sat up on the sofa to eat; curls a mess by the time he woke.

 

They both decided to use the shower facilities at the resort tomorrow and sniffed themselves delicately when the other wasn't looking before changing for bed.

 

Louis wasn't sure if he should transfer from his curled position on the sofa or not. Since...well, since they'd kissed earlier, things had gotten a little bit weird. And he didn't like it but...well; he didn't know what to do either.

 

"Louis...you coming to bed?" Harry called before turning out the bedside lamp.

 

"Um...are you sure?" Louis checked gently.

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

 

Louis shuffled across the room and rolled onto the free side.

 

"I dunno, just-"

 

"I'm sorry," Harry said then and that shocked Louis too.

 

"No need to be, Harold," Louis sighed. "Let's get some sleep hey?"

 

Harry looked like he might be about to say more, squirmed with keeping the words in, nearly, but he finally turned right over to flick off his light; turning back toward Louis and wriggling up with the duvet to secure it around Louis' body just like the night before.

 

Louis felt his warm breath fan over his face; smelt the faint mint from where they'd just brushed their teeth. If they hadn't kissed earlier, this would have been a nice time to just- to just kiss at Harry's chin and cup his face to bring it down a notch and maybe just maybe tilt a little to fit, to fit their lips together in a soft and gentle way that Louis hadn't gotten nearly enough of earlier and he wished in his heart of hearts they hadn't kissed earlier because he could imagine if they kissed now the way he was imagining then it would go beyond a kiss.

 

He was certain of it, in fact and actually maybe on second thought that wasn't _such_ a bad thing because holiday flings were always messy and painful and Louis just wanted to be alone this Christmas.

 

He couldn't explain why he burrowed into Harry's throat and into his protective embrace that little bit deeper.

 

//

 

If the hours after the kiss were awkward then waking up with a hard-on was ten times worse.

 

Louis was plastered to Harry's body and Harry was hot. Not in the sense of being attractive, although he was also hot in that way too- but in the sense of temperature. Harry was burning. And Louis' body apparently liked it. Way too much.

 

He flung the duvet away with a tired arm; semi-spasticated in his manoeuvre and then he worked on prying their bodies apart. Apparently they both sweated in the night and they were sort-of stuck together.

 

It might be gross if Louis wasn't so fucking hard because of it. Fuck. Who even found shit like this sexy?!

 

He moaned a little in his throat as he tried to shift, their skin peeling part with a tell-tale sucking noise; a slight smarting where they'd been joined. Louis looked down at his thigh, seeing a pink patch and the same on Harry's where they'd touched.

 

Great. Stuck together by sweat. How romantic.

 

Harry stirred and Louis tried to turn onto his back and swiftly onto his other side all before Harry woke. It was a vain attempt to shield Harry from his early-morning boner but the plan failed spectacularly when Louis' arm that was under Harry's head got stuck and he ended up twisting his back rather painfully, his body going nowhere much.

 

"Lou?" Harry questioned, still groggy with sleep.

 

Louis berated his dick for getting excited at that shortening of his name.

 

"Just dying for a piss, Harold," he whispered. "And unfortunately we're stuck together..."

 

"Oh," Harry shifted then, wincing as their other arms peeled apart and Louis finally made it onto his back.

 

The twinge he'd felt earlier kept him there for a moment and he sucked in a breath, painfully aware of the bulge in his boxers. Apparently Harry was now aware of it too. If his confused blinking stare there was anything to go by.

 

"Christ," Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Did you-"

 

Harry cleared his throat of the husk that clogged it and tried again.

 

"Did you have a sexy dream?" He asked gently.

 

Louis actually laughed; short and sharp and entirely unamused.

 

 _Who needs dreams when you can sleep next to the real thing?_ Louis mused to himself.

 

"I, um..." Louis frowned. Was there any real need to lie here? "I have to say, Harold, that you're not awful," he offered. "I can’t be the first guy you've woken up next to whose had a little-uh-shall we say _reaction_ to you?"

 

Harry blinked, eyes flicking to Louis. His lips were pursed and his brows furrowed. His gaze fell to Louis' mouth and Louis decided he needed to get off this bed even if it fucked up his back forever. He went to roll and winced, pausing as Harry's arm snaked across his middle.

 

Louis sucked in a shocked breath, more at Harry's speed but then Harry's hand settled on his side, fingertips resting into his waist one by one.

 

"Are you hurt?" Harry checked of Louis' painful expression.

 

"Just a twinge in my back," Louis explained.

 

"Why the hurry?" Harry hummed.

 

"Um, well, not be awkward or anything but I didn't really want you to wake up and have my cock in your face," Louis quipped. "Guessed that wasn't something you'd be too keen on, really..."

 

Harry's fingertips pressed lightly into his side, he squirmed closer.

 

"What if I _was_ keen?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis felt like he was losing sanity by the minute.

 

"I-um..." Louis had no answer. No sensible, sane answer.

 

"You don't need to rush out of bed," Harry said then, still sleepy and soft with it.

 

Louis could see his stupid panda hat hanging off the edge of the pillow and he reached for it; tugging it over Harry's hair which he gratuitously fingered before settling back.

 

"I like your hat," Louis breathed out, reaching for the cover with his fingertips, gently dragging it over his thighs and waist.

 

Harry sighed dramatically.

 

"Spoil the fun why don't you..."

 

"Harold!" Louis' eyes widened as he chastised him.

 

"What?" Harry asked, sulky.

 

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but after we kissed you didn't seem-into it, or me, whatever" Louis muttered distractedly. "So it's a bit weird that you're-"

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"That I'm what?" he wondered.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Into it." Louis said.

 

"Actually...I thought _you_ weren't," Harry offered hesitantly, smiling bemusedly.

 

"Really?" Louis mused. He couldn't imagine any reality where he hadn't appeared as instantly smitten over Harry than he actually was. He was pretty sure he'd been salivating since he'd broken in.

 

"You said it was because we were both gay," Harry reasoned.

 

Louis winced.

 

"I said that because you backed off so fast I thought you'd get whiplash..." He muttered under his breath.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

Louis sank down on the bed, right underneath the duvet. He couldn't face this awkwardness this early without tea to warm his veins and smooth his burrs.

 

It took several moments of darkness, of breathing under the duvet, for the moment to ease.

 

"I think we need tea," Harry finally said and Louis felt his weight leave the mattress.

 

He poked an eye out, watched Harry's lovely long form pad over to the burner, fill it with a few blocks of wood and then put the kettle on top. Harry's behind was a sight to behold in boxers. His legs were long and muscular. He stood terribly, probably had backache from his posture but Louis wanted to wrap him up.

 

Wrap him up for Christmas and then unwrap him under tree one piece of clothing at a time.

 

"Looks amazing out," Harry commented as he turned away from the window where he'd been peeking out. His face was alight like a kid at Christmas. Louis guessed that's pretty much what this was.

 

"Boarding?" he checked of the day's activity.

 

"You bet," Harry agreed, bringing over two cups of hot tea and setting Louis' on the bedside table before he climbed in the other side.

 

Louis offered him a bit of duvet.

 

"Will your back be okay?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"Yeah, no worries," he nodded assuredly.

 

He would make sure to get some painkillers from the resort shop just in case.

 

//

 

They hadn't left the hut yet. Well, left the building but not the vicinity.

 

Harry had just had to make a snow-angel outside the door and Louis had to take several deep breaths to resist joining him there. He feared they might never get up again.

 

"Come on, Harold," Louis grabbed his hand and helped him up.

 

"Spoilsport," Harry pouted teasingly.

 

The interesting thing was that Harry didn't let go of Louis' hand. So Louis didn't let go either. They made their way down to the resort hand in hand.

 

//

 

Louis had overdone it.

 

He maybe knew this morning that his back-twinge was a little more than just a twinge but by the time he and Harry had several goes on their snow-boards, the twisting and pressure on his tweaked muscles was bordering on crippling.

 

He was annoyed at the thought of spending his last two days here in spasmed pain but he hoped a long hot soak in the tin bath and plenty of anti inflammatory would cure the problem.

 

The issue came in getting back. He began to struggle a few hundred metres from the shack. Harry stopped and looked back on him as he led the way.

 

"Getting old?" Harry enquired.

 

Louis didn't manage a smile. It was more of a grimace on his gaunt face.

 

"Yeah, definitely," he mused.

 

Harry bit his lip and Louis reached for his hand as he came up beside him. Since this morning, it felt okay to do that. Harry's hand instantly tightening around his assured him of that.

 

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back," Harry said then.

 

Louis shot him a horrified smirk.

 

"Er, no way," he shook his head.

 

"You're in agony," Harry argued. "It's not far, come on..."

 

"I weight a pretty tonne and no," Louis denied. "I'm an independent man-"

 

"I'm not against throwing you over my shoulder," Harry inserted.

 

Louis opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

 

"Get on my back," Harry instructed.

 

"I'm huge," Louis rubbed a hand to his non-existent belly.

 

"You're tiny now shut up before I roll you the rest of the way home and make you into a giant snow-roll..." Harry warned.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"You wouldn't," he bluffed.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Try me..."

 

Louis would rather not, since he'd experienced Harry's 'manhandling' first hand. And it was far, far too sexy a thing to risk being victim of again. Being pinned to the snow was plenty hot enough. Hot enough to have him hard in his sleep apparently.

 

He delicately climbed onto Harry's back and let him carry him the rest of the way. If he fell asleep on his shoulder that wasn't Louis' fault. Harry was far too warm and comfortable a ride to stay awake. And he felt exhausted.

 

Harry gently jostled him awake when they reached the hut.

 

"End of the route, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry husked.

 

Louis smiled sleepily.

 

"What an excellent ride," he commended, slipping down Harry's body.

 

Harry turned and quickly slipped his arms around Louis' waist which was a good job because Louis nearly clean crashed backwards into the snow. He wondered how Harry knew he was going to struggle standing up.

 

"Don't go to sleep until you've had your bath," Harry told him as they came inside and he shovelled coal onto the burner to get it hot enough to heat the water.

 

Louis stood and watched while he filled up the bath and he felt shy suddenly to get undressed even though they had the first night they met.

 

They hadn't kissed then. Hadn't talked about hard-ons.

 

He appealed to Harry with big blue eyes.

 

"I feel a bit silly getting naked," he blurted.

 

Harry smiled, coming over to cup his arms.

 

"Want me to do it for you?" He asked.

 

Louis looked up, nodded, unable to breathe let alone speak.

 

Harry gently undressed him, unzipping his ski-suit, slipping off his beanie. Tugged off his jumper and then his t-shirt and then the vest Louis had worn, too. He slid down his joggers and his hands seemed to get distracted then, ran over his thighs for a moment; curling over his behind.

 

Louis made a noise in his throat and looked up into dark green eyes and parted his lips.

 

Harry danced his fingertips into Louis' lower spine, edged them up his backbone as if finding his injury but that was forgotten as they gazed at each other, only touch keeping them together. Louis planted his hands to Harry's chest and tried to remember how to drag air in and out of his lungs. It was amazing the way vital functions just shut down when Harry Styles was in your arms.

 

Louis edged closer as Harry's fingers drew into his sides, finally reaching their destination by fanning on his belly. His eyes flashed dark and wanton at that and Louis was stunned at it; speechless, too. Except...

 

There was something he wanted to say, was begging for in the way his face was so close to Harry's without actually touching.

 

"Will you fucking kiss me already?" He breathed.

 

Harry's eyes widened only a little in surprise before he was curling to obey Louis' command; taking Louis lips in easy ownership and wrapping him close into his body. Louis went willingly, arms around Harry's neck in wanton response.

 

It was so sweet, so, so beautiful and it might have even stayed that way for a long, long time had Louis not tipped onto the front of his feet which caused the weakness in his back to topple him forward, Harry catching him and keeping him steady in his strong arms.

 

"Bath," Harry said simply, assisting Louis to the large tin full of water.

 

Louis slipped off his boxers and cupped his manhood with a shy blush. Harry turned away as he settled into the water, his tight muscles easing instantly.

 

"I um-" Harry pointed vaguely at the WC and disappeared, leaving Louis to watch after him curiously.

 

//

 

The bath and painkillers helped.

 

Harry made hot chocolate and found some tiny marshmallows to put in it and while Louis wrapped his hands around that cup and sipped blissfully at the sweet liquid, he watched Harry cook.

 

He was making lasagne, apparently. Louis felt insignificant and briefly wondered what the hell he would have eaten had Harry not broken in. He was kind of begrudgingly grateful, really. He didn't want to be, still tried to cling to his reclusive ways and hermit-life with weak fingertips but actually having Harry here was a blessing.

 

And Louis didn't want to sound egotistical but he had a feeling that Harry was happy to not be alone, too. Even if they had both come out here with that intention, it was a pleasant surprise to have company. Harry's company was more than pleasant if Louis was being honest and actually he was glad Nick hadn't come or this could have been so much worse.

 

Harry was singing softly as he worked and Louis watched him with soft eyes, a faint smile on his lips. If anyone could see him they'd say his look was fond but nobody could see him so Louis could deny that accusation forevermore.

 

"Hey, I really appreciate you cooking for us," he called, thinking he owed some appreciation to his room-mate.

 

Harry looked over, brows lifted as though forgetting Louis was there.

 

"I like looking after people," Harry admitted with a tucked-in smile.

 

"Nick didn't like it, then?" Louis enquired, trying to dig for a little more information on Harry's ex. Like whether they'd been in love, if Nick had been his soul mate.

 

"Nick only liked my dick," Harry stated and then frowned as the words rhymed. He smirked to himself.

 

"Yeah?" Louis threw back, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

If Harry was falling for any of his subtlety he'd be very surprised. Louis was, in most part, about as subtle as a sledge hammer.

 

"Wasn't much of a cuddler," Harry pouted. "Used to ruffle my hair like I was this kid..."

 

Louis nodded. Oh. The cute thing, again.

 

"Did you um-" Louis cleared his throat, “did you date for long?"

 

Harry frowned and worked his lip in toward his teeth, capturing it there.

 

"I don't really want to talk about Nick," he admitted then.

 

Louis' breath left his lungs.

 

"Oh-sorry, Haz," he quickly offered guiltily. "I'm sorry..."

 

Harry gave Louis a bemused look.

 

"Jesus, you do say it then," Harry mused.

 

Louis gave him a quizzical look.

 

"The’s’ word," Harry teased. "Sorry."

 

Louis feigned insult.

 

"I'll have you know I say sorry all the time," he defended. "The fact I need to is beside the point but..."

 

Harry turned to face Louis from where he'd had his arms braced on the counter.

 

"I just-It's over, you know? Has been for ages and this trip was me getting me back," Harry shared.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Duly noted..."

 

"I never meant to make it sound like it was some big heartbreak I had to get over," Harry added.

 

Louis stood up off the couch to stretch so his back wouldn't cease up. He twisted gently this way and that, yawning widely. His hair was still a wreck, he was wearing a t-shirt and sweats and Harry's panda hat. Sometimes he wondered how he got so whipped.

 

"So, is me being here ruining your 'find Harry' trip?" Louis asked, looking up.

 

Harry was watching him with reverent eyes, darkened by the low light in the hut, glowing with the warmth of the coal in the burner. He was blinking in that way he did, slow and thoughtful, like he had so many things in his head in slow motion and he had to wait until the merry-go-round of lyrics hit his tongue to spout out his thoughts.

 

Louis couldn't help flicking his eyes over his long beautifully tumbled hair and handsome face, falling on his lips.

 

"I think it's helping, actually," Harry finally spoke and his voice was husked and quiet.

 

Louis admittedly had forgotten what they were even talking about. Harry. Finding himself again. Yes, that was it. And Louis was-

 

Helping him?

 

"Really?" Louis scoffed, slightly breathless.

 

He headed into the 'kitchen' and pushed Harry out of the way fondly to get tea brewing.

 

"Yeah," Harry turned to watch him, resting his hip against the counter.

 

"A sassy little shitbag is helping Harold Bloody Styles find himself?" Louis repeated incredulously.

 

Harry's breath seemed to catch.

 

"You're not just a sassy little shitbag," Harry said then, surprising Louis for he gave him an arched-browed look.

 

"What else am I then?" he mused. Because he was a sassy little shitbag and he kind of liked that Harry hadn't denied that maybe even accepting it.

 

Louis hadn't really been accepted before. His spikiness took a while to break down but he had a good feeling Harry had already passed all that and was seeping into Louis' bloodstream, one smile at a time.

 

Harry seemed to having trouble selecting the right words to answer Louis' pertinent question. Louis pursed his lips.

 

"Yeah, see?" He teased. "But if there's anything I can do to help you fulfil your little trip then do let me know, Harold..."

 

"Its Christmas eve tomorrow," Harry said then with a little frown.

 

"Yep," Louis nodded, handing Harry a tea. He sipped his own. "Want to cut down a tree and bring it back?"

 

Harry gave him an amused look, his mouth forming a helpless grin, the kind that won gurning competitions.

 

"No..."

 

"You stay at the resort for the last day?" Louis checked of the package.

 

Five nights in a hut and Christmas dinner at the lodge resort on Christmas day with a one-night suite package and flights home on Boxing Day.

 

Harry nodded along but he was evidently distracted.

 

"Do you think they screwed up the booking there too?" He wondered.

 

Louis hadn't even thought about it.

 

"Oh, well. One more night in your darling company isn't the end of the world," Louis put his empty mug down decisively.

 

Harry was slower, was so confused-looking when he reached out to wrap his hands around Louis' hips, grasping at his t-shirt there to bring him closer and it was all in slow-action-replay but Louis didn't fight it, either, was so awed by Harry's move that he went willingly into his arms; grasping his biceps and hitching his breath as Harry blinked hooded eyes down, hovering his lips over Louis'.

 

Louis had to curl his hand around Harry-s neck- it was rude not to- and anyway his fingers needed to feel that soft, fine hair at the back of his head where his curls were often the tightest, thick ringlets either side of the soft, down patch that Louis' digits were getting lost in.

 

He didn't go to tip-toe since he didn't trust his back not to fail on him again but he shuffled a little between Harry's thighs and pressed upwards, licking his lips at the last second before connecting to Harry's, savouring that contact with a pause before kissing him properly.

 

Harry was spurred into action, wrapped his arms right around Louis' waist and turned them so Louis was supported by the counter but he clung onto Harry's neck with both hands, thumbs pressing against his cheeks to signify his desperation. He needed to feel Harry's lips, needed to taste him, needed to swipe his tongue over his lower lips so Harry would-

 

Oh fuck.

 

Harry gave him access willingly, inviting Louis; tongue into a duel with his own and it was the sweetest of battles, really. Louis wouldn't have minded conceding defeat then really, he was so gone in a matter of seconds and Harry hadn't even touched him yet.

 

 

Oh god.

 

Would he?

 

"Please," he breathed, breaking from Harry's lips to kiss down his jaw, rubbing his scruff into Harry's neck.

 

Harry gasp-whined and stumbled a little on his feet, struggling to keep balance. Louis' arms tightened around his shoulders to keep him upright.

 

"Please, what?" Harry murmured into his ear and Louis kissed him again, longer this time, stronger and harder.

 

It was hopeless, really. Harry shouldn't be this irresistible. Shouldn't be so bloody accepting and enticing and-

 

What did he really see in Louis anyway? A short-ass with attitude and the worst hair ever to be found on a guy?

 

And Louis didn't know, truly didn't know but he groaned as Harry's hands gently worked up his sides to his ribs and he paused, waiting for Harry to break their kiss again at his sound of approval.

 

"Please, what, Louis?" Harry asked again, kissing down his throat and biting there teasingly.

 

"I-" Louis breathed- panted- in air as he tried to vocalise his thoughts.

 

"Tell me," Harry husked, and his voice was so low it vibrated against Louis' skin as it rumbled in his chest and it was all Louis could do not to bend him over the counter and take him right now.

 

His hips arched of their own accord; embedding him nicely into Harry's crotch. Harry's crotch where it was hot and hard and-

 

Well, that was interesting.

 

Louis fought to keep his gaze on the blown-out green orbs studying him intently. Harry was leaning in, lips pushing forwards in little jerks as if telling Louis he wanted to kiss, right now, why weren't they kissing?

 

Louis didn't know the answer, didn't know the words to Harry's out-loud question, so he tried to show him instead, reaching up to kiss him slower this time, hands drawing down his chest toward his belly. Harry's hands cupped Louis' shoulders blades this time and he thought finally, finally he's going to touch me...finally I get those big hands on my small body and its going to be the best Christmas ever...

 

"Yes," Louis panted, clinging to Harry, re-attaching their lips as he pressed against him, pushing his small body into Harry's bigger one.

 

Harry's hand slid very slowly down his back; so slowly that Louis whimpered and curved his spine to encourage him. And Harry must have been surprised because he flicked his tongue into Louis mouth and drowned a groan there, his hands finally dipping into Louis' lower back only to glide over the pronounced arch of his ass.

 

Louis jumped into his arms, just to make sure that Harry's hands would fully grasp his butt and not even think about leaving there again and it worked, Harry had to squeeze to keep Louis from falling but it was such a fast thing, it happened so quickly, Louis forgot.

 

The second he landed, the second Harry's hands were on him, his back tweaked and he stiffened, ripping his lips away from Harry's with a pained hiss.

 

"Fuck!" he swore. "fuck, fuck, fuck..."

 

Harry froze, gasping in air.

 

"Do I put you down?" He asked unsurely, his voice unfairly deep and scratchy.

 

Louis clung onto him tighter. He didn't have an answer that didn't sound like 'never'.

 

"Lou, are you alright?" Harry checked worriedly when Louis didn't reply.

 

Louis nodded into his neck, and then wailed.

 

"No, I'm not alright," he admitted with a sigh.

 

Harry gently set him to his feet and when he went to slip his hands away, Louis grabbed them and pressed them against his butt.

 

His blue eyes were darker as he looked up, lips swollen from their kisses.

 

"I just wanted you to touch me," he admitted.

 

Harry blinked, his lips falling apart. He squeezed Louis' ass gently in his big hands.

 

"Like this?" He arched a brow.

 

Louis trained back his fringe that had flopped onto his face.

 

"Jesus, you're perfect. Are you even real?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry's unattractive snort proved he was.

 

"Can we go to the resort again tomorrow?" Harry asked then, soft and quiet.

 

Louis smiled up at him.

 

"Of course we can."

 

Harry smiled happily, leaning sideways to check on his lasagne.

 

"I think I might need to get dinner out of the oven," he suggested.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Very well, Harold..."

 

Harry shot him a grin as he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the best lasagne Louis had ever seen.

 

Louis flicked him a look. Jesus, Nick was some fucking gigantic idiot for letting this one go, Louis mused.

 

"That looks amazing," Louis complimented.

 

Harry smiled proudly.

 

"We'll have enough for leftovers tomorrow, it's always nice the second time, too..."

 

Louis arched a brow at that, thinking with Harry that was probably true.

 

"You dish up then, Harold, I'll set the table," Louis teased, moving to get cutlery for them to consume dinner on the couch the way they always did.

 

Louis smiled softly at Harry as his elbow dug right into his arm, and when Harry noticed him looking he just smiled back, all big and soft like he had no idea he was elbowing Louis at all. Louis thought he probably didn't.

 

//

 

It was a cold night so Louis built up the burner and it was stiflingly hot now but when the fire burned out in the night they'd feel the chill so they went to bed in boxers like usual since Louis knew Harry was a walking furnace anyway.

 

And he made sure to spoon Harry this time, made sure to pull him into his arms and cuddle him when he turned in the night. Made sure to kiss into his curls when he whimpered in his sleep.

 

Louis thought Nick must be a monumental fool to not want to cuddle Harry really. Harry was the best person to have in his arms and Louis would have kept him there if there wasn't a necessity to eat and pee and do silly things like work and see people.

 

Still somehow Louis managed to wake up with his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's arms around his shoulders.

 

He pushed his lips up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

 

"Happy Christmas Eve, Harold."

 

To his surprise, Harry was awake.

 

"Hey, I was going to say that," Harry sulked. "And why do you call me Harold anyway?"

 

Louis shrugged, leaning back to smile into his face.

 

"I just like it."

 

Harry blinked, not offering a comment.

 

"My turn to make breakfast," Louis grinned excitedly and Harry released him from his arms reluctantly to let Louis hop out of bed in search of food.

 

He quickly rubbed his arms in the chill of the room outside of the duvet, tugging on Harry's discarded jumper which he wrapped the sleeves of around his hands, poking at the burner and lobbing wood in to revive it.

 

"Don't kill me the day before Christmas," Harry called over with a smirk.

 

"Hey I made us fish finger sandwiches, remember?" Louis pointed out.

 

"Not exactly challenging," Harry muttered and the sounds from the kitchen were suspiciously missing as Harry turned onto his back with a suspicious frown.

 

Louis-who had been stalking him-pounced ion the bed on his knees, holding Harry's arms above his head.

 

"Mind your back," Harry chastised instantly.

 

"Don't even try and distract me," Louis warned. "I heard what you said..."

 

Harry grinned haplessly, wriggling under Louis' straddling of him but not in a manner to actually be released. He was enjoying being pinned down by Louis way too much.

 

"I said it was delicious darling," he lied outrageously.

 

"I was _going_ to make us pancakes," Louis began huffily. "And I was _going_ to bring them to you in bed, with tea and some bacon maybe, whatever you fancied which I was _going_ to find out," Louis pressed his wrists into the bed one final time, rolling off the bed with a diva-like push of his nose into the air.

 

"Now you'll get toast and jam you ungrateful sod..." Louis added snootily after.

 

"Lou-is," Harry whined rolling over to appeal to him with a sulky lower lip.

 

Louis sniffed, folding his arms.

 

"No, apparently my cooking is so horrible that you'd rather have dry old toast," he mused.

 

Harry flipped the covers back coming toward Louis with a slow was measured step. When he reached him - not that far from the bed in all fairness- he wrapped him into a bear-hug.

 

"Louis, please make me pancakes," he murmured into Louis' ear.

 

He was less whiny and more seductive now. Louis felt his body harden instantly to his closeness and rolled his eyes. Hopeless. How was he ever meant to be sassy with a fucking temptation like Harry within two feet?

 

"I don't know if I feel like it now," Louis huffed.

 

"Please?" Harry begged, breathy and soft. His lips brushed Louis' ear, the side of his face. He pressed a kiss beside his lips.

 

Louis' breath caught in his throat.

 

"If it turns out bad you'll just mock me," he tried to sound authoritative and ended up breathy.

 

"Please," Harry burrowed into his neck, kissing there.

 

Louis had to grasp his shoulders for stability. He leaned into him unconsciously, seeking his warm, hard support. He looked up to answer, found the look on Harry's face too much to resist and ended up kissing him, sighing as he pulled away.

 

" _Al_ -right," he rolled his eyes dramatically. "But there’s two conditions..."

 

Harry grinned, hands clasped together in front of his groin which Louis gave a silent thankful prayer for. If he could see what was in Harry's boxer shorts right now, breakfast might be a far-gone dream. Still, Harry's slightly submissive pose had him raising an eyebrow.

 

"One, you get back in bed so I can bring you breakfast in bed like I originally planned," he stipulated.

 

Harry ran and jumped back onto the bed with a bounce.

 

"And two?" Harry enquired eagerly.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You tell me exactly how to make pancakes..."

 

Harry's laugh was magical.

 

//

 

It turned out the reason Harry wanted to go back to the resort was to go shopping. He was taking over the gift-shop while Louis sipped a milkshake at the drinks bar.

 

Louis had bought a couple of things from the shop himself, had snuck around and selected a few bits while Harry was like a wide-eyed kid on Christmas day. While Louis was getting his purchases gift-wrapped, Harry was secretively stowing items under his arm. Louis wondered if they'd had the same idea- to buy each other a present for tomorrow before they had to go home.

 

Harry finally plopped down next to Louis as the bar, cheeks flushed and dimples expressively showcased.

 

"Got everything you needed for your mum and sister?" Louis enquired lightly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"The resort owner said we can leave the things here and get them when we book in tomorrow..."

 

Louis lifted his brows. "How convenient."

 

"And they did double-book our suite as well," Harry added. "They're giving us both a 50% refund for the bother."

 

Louis swallowed, hedging a look across at Harry as he flicked his milkshake-straw around the glass with his tongue.

 

"We-uh...did they have another room for tomorrow, then?"

 

Harry bit his lip, shook his head.

 

Louis smiled until his eyes crinkled.

 

"Oh, well, may as well finish the trip how we started it, right?"

 

Harry chewed at his lower lip, eyes dropping to Louis' mouth.

 

"So, where are you based?" Harry wondered then.

 

"London," Louis shared. "I work for a music company scouting talent..."

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Whereabouts in London?"

 

"Notting Hill," Louis shared.

 

Harry licked his lips, over the soreness he'd scraped into the lower one.

 

"I live in Knightsbridge," he offered.

 

Louis made a disbelieving face.

 

"You're kidding?!"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"I'm a runner on a radio show..."

 

Louis blinked something tinkling in the back of his brain.

 

"Wait...Nick?" He questioned. "That's not Nick Grimshaw, is it?"

 

Harry cheeks flushed and he quickly looked to the counter, apparently not wanting Louis to know this information.

 

"No...Well, maybe," Harry squirmed. "It's not what you think, alright?"

 

"What Nick Shithead Grimshaw didn't take advantage of his runner?" Louis mused with a purse of his lips.

 

"You know him?" Harry ventured then.

 

Louis quirked his brows.

 

"Let's just say Nick and I are not friends," he supplied.

 

Harry nodded slowly, stealing Louis' glass to slurp up the last of his milkshake.

 

"Can we go on a snow-mobile today?" He asked. "Only it was one of the things I wanted to do and it won't hurt your back to do it..."

 

Louis turned, about to ruffle Harry's hair and then he remembered Harry saying that Nick used to do that and how it made him feel like a kid. Instead he tangled his fingers in the soft patch at the back of his head.

 

"Sounds brilliant," he assured. "Anything else you wanted to tick off before you go home?"

 

Harry shrugged shyly, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

 

"What?" Louis poked him with his free hand, not quite willing to let go of his beautiful hair yet.

 

"Can I-I mean, that is, can we..."

 

Louis lifted his brows.

 

"I'd like to take you for dinner," Harry finally blurted out.

 

His green eyes steadily met Louis' and Louis blinked, several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Too much pine and snow could do that to a guy.

 

"Me?" Louis checked and Harry chuckled.

 

"Duh," he teased, wrapping a find hand around Louis' thigh, reminding Louis that yes, they had kissed a few times and maybe groped a little, too.

 

The feel if Harry's hand on his thigh was far too nice to say no.

 

"Yeah, yeah we can do that," he nodded, breathe hitching. "Jesus, Haz, you're probably the only guy that's wanted to," he added with a short breath out, amused.

 

Louis didn't hear what he murmured but it sounded a lot like _well they were all the wrong guys anyway_. He didn't like to assume that's what Harry had said though and was still 90% convinced he was imagining most of what Harry said.

 

"So, we'll have dinner when we get back from snow-mobiling," Harry nodded happily.

 

"I don't have anything to wear," Louis frowned.

 

Harry smirked. They were in snow-suits, casual clothes underneath.

 

"I think there's a hire-place here," he lifted his chin toward the small precinct built on the other side of the resort.

 

"Can we?" Louis asked. "Only now that I've been asked to dinner, I'd like to look nice for it..."

 

Harry nodded, his smile dimpled.

 

"Sounds like a plan..."

 

Louis picked out some black skinny jeans and a t-shirt to go with a suit jacket and some plimsolls. He didn't see what Harry chose and their outfits were kept at the reception desk for when they got back.

 

Louis drove the snowmobile while Harry could only hang on for dear life and as they made their way round the marked trail, he took a hundred photos and posted most of those on instagram.

 

One of him and Louis by a spectacular frozen waterfall was put on his Twitter with the title 'Harold and Lewis vs. SnoMobile 3000'. Louis retweeted it and held Harry's hand as they walked along the frozen river near the waterfall.

 

"So, we'll see each other, right, when we get back?" Harry checked.

 

Louis squeezed his hand.

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

"I mean, if you want to," he added bashfully.

 

"I want to." Louis assured.

 

He was quiet. Because he wondered how long he would get to keep Harry, really. Sooner or later his temper would drive Harry away. He frowned at that. Harry still hadn't seen the real Louis, the one that drove him to come on this lonely holiday in the first place.

 

"I want to, too," Harry said then, dumbly.

 

Louis cracked a grin at him.

 

"Steady there, Harold," he teased.

 

Harry paused, turned toward Louis and shuffled closer. Louis looked up to him and Harry leaned down, kissing him, just-so.

 

"You hated me that first day," Harry accused.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"No, I was scared."

 

Harry dimpled.

 

"I'll protect you."

 

"Well I know that now," Louis mused loudly. "But at the time I was a little guy about to mauled by a bear..."

 

"Lou, there's no bears in Austria," Harry pointed out.

 

"There's one on your hat," he muttered and then he felt himself being wrapped into strong arms.

 

"You love my hat," Harry grinned, back to his green bobble creation today.

 

Louis conceded he may well be right on that. He might agree to anything when Harry had him in his arms. It still startled him just how tactile Harry was since their first kiss. He'd segued into full-on hugging mode and Louis was still catching up. it almost felt like-

 

But that was _stupid_.

 

It almost felt like they were dating, already. _Boyfriends_ even.

 

 _Ridiculous_.

 

He pressed his hands into Harry's biceps, flicking his eyes up, not sure what he'd find. Harry was smiling at him, eyes soft and fond, caverns ever-present at the sides of his mouth.

 

"What even are these anyway?" He poked a finger into one cavern. He'd asked this question before but he didn't care. Harry's smile deepened and his finger was eaten alive.

 

"Shut up," Harry husked, leaning down to kiss him.

 

And who was Louis to argue, really?

 

He wasn't.

 

//

 

They had to get ready in the toilets since the suite wasn't available until the following day but Louis ventured out shyly after Harry, nervously checking himself over while his eyes flitted around the reception area to find his date for the night.

 

Harry was talking to the receptionist, hands tucked in tight black jeans pockets, hair wrapped in a black and gold scarf, eyes alight with the golden hues from his head-wear. His shirt was black, formal. He even had smart pointy boots on. He looked stunning.

 

Louis took a moment to gain his normal breathing before heading for the counter where Harry was engaged in happy conversation. Really it might take all night for his breathing to return to normal and at this point he wasn't entirely convinced he'd ever be able to breathe normally around Harry. It might take a lifetime to adjust. Maybe even longer.

 

"Well, my hair's hopeless and these jeans are a foot too long but-"

 

" _Holy god_..."

 

Louis snapped his gaze up. He'd started talking on his approach to Harry to ease his nerves. Harry was very still, mouth slack. Louis looked behind himself with a frown in case someone famous had just walked in. There was nobody else there. He turned back to Harry with a hesitant look.

 

"Wait, do a twirl," Harry gestured a circle with his finger pointed upwards.

 

Louis made a face and shuffled around on his little feet, glancing over his shoulder when he was faced away. Harry wolf-whistled, low and sexy.

 

Louis felt electric race down his veins. He tried not to let the blush that hit his cheeks take over his whole face but he had a feeling it worked down onto his chest, too.

 

Harry's eyes were glowing and it had nothing to do with his gold scarf.

 

Louis swallowed, reaching for his hand.

 

"Come on, you promised me dinner," he managed to breathe the words out even if they didn't sound as firm as he'd have liked.

 

//

 

"Oh tell me you don't!" Harry begged loudly, uproariously laughing at what Louis had said.

 

"Of course I do, what bloke doesn't?" Louis shrugged, sipping his soda. He'd forgone alcohol due to the painkillers he was still taking for his back.

 

"Louis," Harry bemoaned, clutching his belly as he laughed. "That’s awful!"

 

"What's awful about wearing your boxers twice?" He wondered aloud.

 

How they had got onto the topic of their underwear was something else. The fact Louis was admitting to wearing his more than once was-well, apparently amusing to Harry. And well, Louis just liked making Harry laugh, really.

 

"Have you done that here?" Harry asked, tears of laughter escaping his eyes which he brushed away with the back of his hand.

 

Louis pulled down his lips in one corner.

 

"No...no, of course not..."

 

Harry began giggling again, breathless with it.

 

"Oh my God! You have!" He accused, clutching his ribs.

 

Louis licked his lips and bit into the top one.

 

"I had to pack light," he defended.

 

"Imagine...imagine if we'd..." Harry gasped out, apparently too amused to speak.

 

Louis wondered where he was going with that sentence.

 

He ordered their desserts while Harry recovered from his giggles.

 

"If we'd what, Harold?" Louis asked pointedly.

 

Harry sobered a little a blush crept across his cheeks.

 

"Well, let's say whoever you had to share the hut with, if you'd ended up sleeping with them...with dirty kecks!" Harry posed, snickering.

 

Louis arched a brow, a little breathless at that.

 

 _Wow_.

 

So Harry thought he was easy. And-

 

Wait, was Harry thinking about them sleeping together?

 

"Well Harold, I'd like to think I wouldn't have ended up with just any old kitten that broke into my hut, I'd like to think I saved that specifically for _you_...and," he added, gaining momentum, but it was to little avail because Harry leaned across the table and planted a firm kiss right on his lips.

 

"And...and..." Louis grasped for the rest of his sentence.

 

"I'm not a bloody kitten," Harry husked then, smile dipped and eyes intense.

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"I could have said yeti," Louis reasoned.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Alright, I'll take kitten," he decided.

 

"And anyway I'm not a bloody slut," Louis added. "I don't sleep around."

 

Harry tucked a smile into the corners of his mouth.

 

"I'm just _saying_ it would have been funny, I'm not _implying_ anything," he assured.

 

Louis noted how Harry was a little bit soft with the beer he'd been drinking, just enough to make him even more beautiful than usual. It wasn't really fair, Louis felt. And they had to trek back to that freezing cold hut after this amazing meal, too.

 

"So, we should hire the snow mobile and drive back," Louis ventured as their desserts were delivered.

 

"I'll carry you if you like," Harry shrugged.

 

"No, I'd like to keep my masculine dignity," Louis derided.

 

Harry stuck his tongue out.

 

"It's not snowing tonight, we'll be fine," he assured.

 

Louis shot him a look.

 

"You've just jinxed it, you know that, right?"

 

Harry chuckled.

 

"Probably, we seem to be jinxed already..."

 

Louis blinked, taking a spoonful of his chocolate mousse and offering it to Harry without even thinking. Harry's eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise and he sucked off the dessert from Louis' spoon with an approving nod.

 

"S'good..."

 

Harry tucked into his own crumble and belatedly offered Louis some when he pouted.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Harry quickly shovelled up a big spoonful to make up for forgetting.

 

Louis' eyes sparkled as their gazes clashed.

 

"Do you think there are good jinxes?" He wondered.

 

Harry snorted.

 

"What?"

 

"Like you said we were jinxed to have a double booking but-"

 

Louis swallowed and Harry looked at him.

 

"It's really a blessing," Harry finished, fingering the cross at his neck.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Yeah, I mean...You're alright, Harry Styles." He offered with a smirk.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"So're you," Harry returned easily.

 

It was on the way back that Louis began to lapse back into his sassy self- the one his exes hadn't particularly liked.

 

"Stop walking so bloody fast, Harry!" he sighed, the dark and cold bite of air disorientating as Harry led the way, pulling Louis along by his hand.

 

"Sorry it's just late and I'm scared there are wolves..."

 

When Harry spoke, his breath came out in clouds.

 

"There are no bloody wolves here," Louis snapped testily and as if to laugh at his claim fate then added a howl into the distance.

 

Louis' head snapped up.

 

"What the fuck was that?"

 

"A wolf?" Harry suggested.

 

"Jesus holy fuck," Louis jumped through the snow to throw himself into Harry's arms.

 

Harry staggered back and fell into the snow, taking Louis with him.

 

"Fucking useless protector you are," Louis sighed as he righted himself on Harry's chest.

 

Harry was still in the snow apart from his hands that squeezed into Louis' sides. They were both covered in so many layers, it was hardly felt but Louis felt it. Felt it all the way from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

 

"You jumped on me, you know I'm not co-ordinated," Harry said, slow and sulky.

 

Louis could see now that Harry was tired, too. Harry was struggling in the snow the same way he was. And his back was okay-miraculously-but he'd just killed Harry's spirit. The way he killed everyone's spirit.

 

Louis blinked, wondering if it was better to let Harry go now or after the holiday. It would be easier to wait until they got back to London and accidentally lose his number. And actually that might be a bit of a plan because he still had time to enjoy Harry until Boxing Day morning when they'd be flying back together.

 

And anyway Harry looked amazing. Good enough to eat, even. Louis just had to press his thumbs against Harry's cheeks and kiss him into the snow.

 

Harry shivered and broke their kiss with a pained noise in his throat.

 

"If we don't move I think I'll actually freeze in this position," he warned.

 

Louis straddled his hips as he tried to get up; offering Harry a hand.

 

"Right position, wrong setting," Louis quipped.

 

Harry grabbed his hand again as they got their bearings.

 

"Are you alright, Lou?" He asked and Louis felt his heart break at the words, the concern behind the question.

 

"Yeah, I'm just a whiny little shitbag," he sighed. "Ignore me, really..."

 

Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

"It's not far now, I promise."

 

Louis nodded and Harry was right, within the next 500 metres the cabin came into view. They raced the rest of the way there.

 

//

 

Trekking back to the resort the next morning was easier thanks to the sun being out. It was warmer and the snow was easier to negotiate.

 

Harry was happily singing Christmas songs and Louis was happily ignoring the pings on his phone.

 

Harry stopped them by a snowman and took a snap, sharing it with his friends.

 

"Might Nick see that?" Louis asked lightly as they came down the slope toward the log building.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Don't really care..."

 

Louis nodded, licking his lips.

 

"I'm looking forward to lunch," he admitted then.

 

Harry reached over and poked his belly.

 

"Hey, I made you breakfast fit for a king," he complained.

 

Louis grinned up at him. He really didn't want to let Harry go.

 

"I know but I've worked it off getting here," he teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh please," Louis mocked. "You're trying to tell me you're _not_ hungry? The boy who cleared out my supplies?"

 

Harry stuck his tongue out.

 

"Can't help it if I'm still growing..." he murmured.

 

"Still grow-" Louis sputtered, unclipping his snow shoes as they reached the veranda of the resort.

 

"Shut up, Lou," Harry warned, ruffling his hair which he knew Louis had taken extra-long trying to tidy for today's lunch.

 

"Hey! Don't touch the hair! You little-"

 

Louis chased him down the walkway until they stumbled to a stop as other holiday-makers slipped through the reception doors.

 

Louis paused.

 

"After you," he put his hand out for Harry to go first.

 

"No, I insist," Harry smirked and Louis flicked him a suspicious glance but went anyway otherwise they would end up here all day.

 

As he brushed by Harry to go inside, he felt the telling bite of two fingers pinching his ass. He gasped in shock, gaping over his shoulder.

 

"Ha-rold!" he chastised.

 

Harry grinned.

 

"What, I think it was that guy," he nodded to a sixty-year-old man making slow progress through the door.

 

Louis gave him a patient look.

 

"I dare you to put your hand on my ass," he said then, making Harry giggle.

 

"What?"

 

"As a punishment. You can walk into that food hall with your hand on my ass..."

 

Harry frowned bemusedly but his brow raised just a notch and his smile slipped a degree filthier as he subtly slipped his large palm onto Louis' backside.

 

"We have to get out of these ski-suits first," Harry hummed in his ear.

 

Louis nodded his agreement and severely regretted his dare as Harry's palm stayed glued to his butt as they went to find their seats. If anyone noticed, they tried not to show shock. Louis went to sit down only to find Harry's hand still there, on his behind. If he wasn't half-hard before, he was now.

 

"You can let go now," Louis said.

 

Harry merely smirked and waited for Louis to sit before curling his hand around his hip instead. They definitely looked together. Like a couple.

 

"Oh, you're so handsome!" A lady to Harry's right announced.

 

"Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself..." he led to get her name.

 

"Edith," she supplied.

 

"Edith," Harry kissed the back of her hand and she blushed.

 

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked, pointing at Louis and Louis turned toward the conversation, brows lifted in interest as to Harry's answer.

 

"Holiday fling, really," Harry said and Edith laughed, much to Louis' surprise.

 

She actually thought Harry was joking.

 

"Isn't he handsome?" Edith asked Louis.

 

Louis smiled. "Hm, oh yes. Very," he agreed.

 

"You look perfectly gorgeous together," she added.

 

Louis managed to avoid unwanted attention by being the last one on the table but that also meant Harry was drawn into conversations further down the table where his charm was infiltrating the whole room. Louis sat with a hand curled around his thigh when he didn't need to eat and Harry's hand stayed on his hip in silent reciprocation.

 

"When can we retire?" Harry murmured into Louis' ear as Louis worked his fingers through his god-awful hair.

 

Louis bit his lip. _So_. Harry was up for something, was he?

 

Louis wondered how far his conscience would let him go with the knowledge he wouldn't see Harry again. After all, he had promised Harry he would and he wanted to but-

 

Well, he was scared, too. Scared to expose Harry to his dark side because Harry was the brightest star and he deserved to always shine. He didn't need somebody like Louis to bring him down. And Louis _would_ bring him down, he was sure. It would only be a matter of time before his snarkiness got the best of Harry.

 

But well. It was _Harry_. He couldn't deny him right now even if he wanted to.

 

"I have a present for you," Louis said back.

 

Harry's eyes lit up and his smile split his face.

 

"We're done," he scraped back his chair and threw his napkin down.

 

It took fifteen minutes to part with Harry's fan club but they finally burst into their suite where there bags were stashed already and their purchases laid on the bed along with complimentary chocolates that Louis jumped on the bed to rip open and stuff into his mouth, making loud sex noises while he did so.

 

"Hey save some for me, greedy guts!" Harry called, using the bathroom briefly before joining Louis on the bed.

 

He grabbed at the chocolates as Louis clutched them to his chest, chewing with an open mouth, his tongue coated in melted chocolate.

 

"Mm, yum," Louis goaded as Harry tickled him into submission, straddling him on the bed as he picked out chocolates from Louis' chest where the box was crumpled.

 

Harry sloppily chewed on a toffee, leaning down to kiss Louis so that the flavours in their mouths mixed and their lips became sticky with sugar.

 

Louis shunted him off, wiping his mouth with the back off his hand.

 

"You're disgusting," Louis accused fondly.

 

Harry grinned, lips covered in chocolate.

 

Louis rolled on top of him to lick it off. Harry grasped the side of his head and licked his tongue into Louis' mouth in return, sure he had more chocolate to share and not really caring if he didn't.

 

Louis melted in his arms.

 

"Can I have my present now?" Harry asked, breath hitching.

 

Louis smiled, rolled away as Harry lifted a knee up and shuffled back so he was leaning against the bedstead. He tugged off his boots and tossed them to the floor, watching Louis toe off his plimsolls and shucks off his jacket.

 

Harry reached for his own gift-bag while Louis was bringing his over and Harry's eyes went down him, went over his attractive shape and met his sparkling eyes. Louis was-well, Harry didn't even know how to describe him. He was magical, truly. All feist and gorgeousness in this little package of hot. It was surprising, really, how you could fall for someone in the space of a few days and not that Louis had even really done anything to make Harry fall, to be fair, it was just-

 

Maybe it was the way Louis enjoyed him. Teased him mercilessly and kissed the life out of him. Harry liked that. He liked that a lot.

 

Choosing a present for Louis had been so hard, he'd picked three things in the end and he waited for Louis to settle before passing the bag over.

 

Louis smiled excitedly at getting to open first.

 

"Thought you were dying for yours," He said.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Want you to open yours first."

 

Louis smiled, reaching into the bag for his first gift.

 

It was a snow-globe of the shack- obviously a tourist thing and when Louis shook it glitter danced around it. It reminded him of the night Harry got there.

 

"Like when I arrived," Harry said, as if reading his mind.

 

Louis reached over and kissed his cheek.

 

"Pride of place in my bedroom, that is," he assured and Harry chuckled.

 

He opened his second parcel- a salmon coloured bobble hat that was almost as offensive as Harry's green one. Almost. Louis pulled it on.

 

"Harold, are you serious?" He tilted his head.

 

Harry cupped his neck and kissed him and okay-

 

Louis liked this present. He beamed, picking out the final parcel.

 

It was round and when Louis split open the paper he could see it was a bauble. It was transparent, had tiny holly leaves and berries in glitter and the writing 'First Christmas'. Louis blinked at it, and then looked at Harry.

 

"Our First Christmas together," Harry said and Louis maybe hadn't-

 

Okay, he definitely hadn't thought about next Christmas with Harry. How Christmas would be like an anniversary or something. How it would now be intrinsically linked with memories of this holiday of meeting Harry.

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"It was my birthday yesterday."

 

Harry's eyes widened and the breath left his lungs.

 

"What? Why didn't you say?" He gaped.

 

Louis shrugged. "Because I didn't want a fuss."

 

Harry bit his lip worriedly.

 

"It's not too late we can still do something..."

 

Louis shook his head with a smile, turning the bauble in his hands.

 

"No, I just wanted to tell you." he said softly.

 

"Why?" Harry wondered, watching Louis spin the bauble and wondering if it was too much.

 

Louis looked up at him.

 

"You just-" Louis frowned, not sure he had words. "This," he expressed of his present. "You're the only one who actually _wants_ to spend bloody Christmas with me and-well, I wanted you to know."

 

Harry nodded, tugging at Louis' hat affectionately.

 

"So you're twenty-three now?" He checked and Louis nodded.

 

"When's your birthday?" Louis asked back.

 

"February fist," Harry offered. "Think we'll still be talking by then?"

 

And oh God. Louis felt sick. He couldn't do it, he realised. He couldn't dump Harry at the airport and never see him again because-

 

Because he thought this was their first Christmas of many. _Christ_.

 

Louis smiled at him painfully. It would all unravel, he was sure. By Harry's birthday he was sure he would have done enough to scare Harry off. And by then he'd be heartbroken by it, unable to stop himself falling for the curly-haired lad anymore than he could now.

 

He reached over and kissed him, gently, turning to his bag with a sigh.

 

"Well I only got you one," he mused, passing the large bag across the bed to Harry.

 

Harry's eyes lit up and he ripped the paper off the item in the bag, revealing a big, fluffy white bear. On his chest it was embroidered;

 

_Sheffau December 2014_

 

And Harry gasped, clutching the bear to his chest.

 

"You didn't!" He awed.

 

Louis chuckled.

 

"You seem to like bears so much..."

 

"Louis!" He gaped, grabbing him and the bear and rolling on the bed.

 

Louis grabbed him back and let Harry bury his face in his neck. He thought he felt wetness and frowned. Harry couldn't be-

 

 _Crying_.

 

Harry was crying.

 

Louis quickly banded his arms around him and shuffled to comfort him; shh'ing him with the gentle stroke of his hand on his back.

 

"Why're you crying, Harold?" he asked softly, bemused.

 

"I never...no-one's ever-" Harry tried to strangle out.

 

Louis kissed into his hair.

 

"It's just a bloody bear not a love declaration..." he murmured.

 

Harry burrowed into his throat.

 

"You don't get it," Harry sobbed. "I was with Nick for a year and he never bought me anything like this..."

 

Louis shh'd him as his voice broke with how distraught he was.

 

"It doesn't matter how you feel, this is the perfect present," he breathed, putting the bear to one side to curl his arms around Louis' waist as they lay together on the bed.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Well there was no dumping Harry now, was there? He'd be a cruel spineless idiot to even try it. He made a resolution not to try. If Harry got fed up of him and left of his own accord then fine, but Louis wasn't going to be the one to deliberately instigate Harry leaving him. He was going to try very hard to maintain the opposite, in fact.

 

He held him a bit tighter to be sure he had him tight _enough_.

 

"I think we can all agree that Nick Grimshaw is a prick," Louis commented gently as Harry's tears subsided.

 

He sniffled and rubbed his nose on the heel of his hand. Louis reached to the nightstand for tissues and let Harry blow his nose. He expected Harry to settle back against him; was curling up ready to hold him all night if need be but Harry was kissing him, his lips cold and wet at first until Louis warmed them up and licked off the tears.

 

Harry gazed at him.

 

"What did Nick do to you?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis forced a wan smile.

 

"I had the pleasure of meeting him when I brought one our artists to the studio and I was loudly complaining that the coffee was cold so he labelled me a diva and told all his listeners that my act was a whiny pop-star even though it was me and not the talent that said it."

 

Harry blinked, swallowing.

 

"You came to the studio?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"And we never met?"

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I only came that one time..."

 

"Who got your coffee?" Harry asked.

 

Louis frowned, thinking hard.

 

"A girl, I think."

 

"Emma," Harry nodded. "I had a two week holiday in Magaluf."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You actually remember that?"

 

Harry grinned, rolling his eyes.

 

"She might have mentioned it when I got back..."

 

Louis lifted his chin.

 

"Yeah? How a handsome, blue-eyed devil stole her heart?"

 

Harry giggled, his hand curled against Louis' chest just like Harry was curled in his arms.

 

"She might have used the word sassy," he admitted.

 

Louis down-turned his lips with an impressed nod.

 

"I'll take it."

 

"Was the coffee really cold?" Harry checked, looking up so that his hair caught in Louis' beard.

 

"Yep," Louis assured.

 

Harry mumbled.

 

"Wouldn't have been if I'd made it..."

 

"No, you would have made me tea," Louis agreed. "You're perfect like that..."

 

Harry reached out for his bear, pulling it toward him by the leg. Louis had to lift his arm to include the toy in their three-way hug.

 

"Thank you, Louis. Happy Christmas," Harry said, low and soft.

 

Louis kissed his hair.

 

"Happy Christmas Harold..."

 

Just as Louis laid back his head to relax into a light sleep, Harry's phone began vibrating in his pocket. He smiled bashfully.

 

"It's my mum," he murmured, sitting up between Louis' thighs to answer.

 

He went to scoot off the bed but Louis crossed his legs around his middle, keeping him there. Harry glanced at him with a grin as he answered the call.

 

"Hi, mum, I love you, happy Christmas," he rushed out.

 

Louis watched him with crescent shaped eyes and Harry ducked his head.

 

"Yeah, it's been brilliant...no really good...no, I wasn't alone...no I met someone..."

 

Louis arched his brow, pursing his lips as Harry blushed and Harry tried to unlink his legs from his waist to escape but Louis kept him there, tightening his muscles. Harry ran a hand up Louis' thigh, his thumb pressing into that shapely limb.

 

"Yeah, we got double booked...I know, crazy...yeah...another guy, Louis...Louis Tomlinson," Harry rolled his eyes at his mum's questions while Louis watched on.

 

Harry twisted so he was facing completely away, still trapped in Louis' legs wrapped around him.

 

"No...no...no, mum, Jesus..." Harry was speaking quietly, leaning right away from Louis as if he magically wouldn't be able to hear just from the two inches he moved. Louis gently uncurled his legs, releasing Harry from their cage.

 

Harry turned and looked at him, squeezing his thigh gently.

 

"Sorry," he mouthed, getting up to lock himself in the bathroom.

 

Louis looked at the closed door with a nervous hitch of breath wondering what Harry's mum was asking him and more importantly, what Harry was saying.

 

He got up to make them tea while he waited.

 

//

 

When Harry finally crept out of the bathroom, he found Louis snoozing on the bed, a cold cup of tea on the side for him and Louis had shucked off his jeans to slip under the duvet in his tee and boxers.

 

Harry had at the start of today thought maybe Louis would be his actual Christmas present that maybe they would use their last night of shared accommodation to take things beyond a few hot kisses but Harry knew that plan had been waylaid largely due to his own reaction to Louis' present.

 

If he hadn't burst into tears he might not have killed the mood.

 

Still, this was their last night together and even if they weren't fucking each other's brains out he still wanted to spend it as close to Louis as possible. He undressed, spooning behind Louis with soft kisses to his neck.

 

"Shove over," Harry murmured in his ear.

 

Louis wriggled forward, wrapping Harry's arms around him as Harry draped over his back.

 

"You awake?" Harry whispered, nuzzling Louis' ear.

 

"Am now, kitten," Louis mused.

 

Harry poked him in the side for his endearment.

 

Louis smiled into the dark.

 

"Can I sit next to you on the plane tomorrow?" He wondered.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Do you think we can?"

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"This is Louis Tomlinson you're speaking to..."

 

Harry chuckled quietly, kissing his t-shirted shoulder.

 

"Okay if you can yell your way into it, then yes, I'll sit next to you." Harry agreed.

 

"Harry?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I-" Louis' voice caught in his throat, so many words trying to push through. "I had a great time with you," he sighed. "I'm glad I wasn't alone..."

 

"Me too," Harry agreed.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You'd never have been alone even if you tried," he accused quietly. "Some chalet girl would have snuck into your hut and kept you warm..."

 

"Good thing I like boys then," Harry threw his leg over Louis' to pin him down.

 

Louis let himself be pinned.

 

"Or chalet-boy," Louis corrected.

 

"Good thing I met _you_ , then..." Harry amended.

 

Louis smiled into the dark.

 

"I don't want it to end," Louis whispered.

 

Harry hugged him tight.

 

"It won't...I promise..."

 

Louis leaned back against him, as if absorbing his words from the heat of his body.

 

"It won't end here," Harry murmured again.

 

"I don't want it to," Louis said even as his brows furrowed.

 

How five days of Harry Bloody Styles had converted him into a fate-believer, Louis would never know but he was seriously considering it now that the stars had brought them together.

 

"Can't wait till your birthday next year." Harry drawled voice low and husky, a smile in his voice.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

" _This_ is why I don't tell anyone..."

 

"You told _me_ though," Harry argued.

 

"I'm beginning to regret it..."

 

"Never trust a guy with dimples," Harry added.

 

"I see your logic," Louis mused.

 

Harry hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder.

 

"Louis? It's still Christmas day..."

 

Louis twisted until he faced Harry, cupped his cheeks in gentle hands and kissed him soft and slow.

 

"Well you've opened all your presents..." Louis teased softly.

 

"You're my best present yet," Harry murmured back and Louis wondered if he hadn't slipped one too many ports down earlier.

 

"Alright, wait till you've woken me up at five am, then tell me that," Louis teased.

 

"Okay," Harry settled down with a smile; one that said he was up for the challenge.

 

Louis tucked his curls back hoping that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late I've been really ill.
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Ang
> 
> p.s thank you so much for the Kudos I am blown away by the number :3

Part 2

 

It was five am.

 

Louis was not a morning person and what with the thought of not having Harry around for the rest of the holiday break; and having to go back to his family to try and explain his disappearance; he wasn't in the best of moods.

 

Harry was keeping a wide berth of his low mutterings, most of which included the words 'fuck' and 'shit' and every now and then when they crossed paths while getting ready, Harry would stop and cup his head and kiss his hair or temple.

 

Louis' mood softened when Harry hauled the bear under his arm.

 

"You're not taking him on the plane?" Louis scoffed.

 

"What if I don't get a seat next to you?" Harry posed. "I need something to hug..."

 

"Better bring him then because you're not hugging me," Louis quipped.

 

Harry pouted.

 

"Why not?"

 

Louis arched a brow. "Not sure two guys spooning is exactly acceptable on an international flight..."

 

"I didn't say spooning I said hugging," Harry sniffed. "Why don't you want to hug me?"

 

"Alright I'll hold your hand," Louis sighed.

 

Harry smiled, little dimples peeking out.

 

"Come on, the coach is outside," Harry grabbed his hand and his luggage for him after checking through the window.

 

Louis followed after him dutifully.

 

//

 

The coach trip was spent with Harry lolling on his shoulder while they went round the bumpiest roads known to man and Louis was actually quite impressed with Harry's ability to sleep through anything.

 

It didn't fill him with much hope of being protected should the need arise since a murderer could probably break onto the bus and slash Louis' throat without Harry even stirring but still, he got to tangle his fingers into Harry's curls and kiss his temple to wake him.

 

"Hey, Harold, time to wake up, kitten..."

 

Harry groaned and flopped his head back as he sat up.

 

"Are we home yet?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"No, we have to get on a plane first..."

 

Harry sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

"There is nothing that can make this okay," Harry decided moodily, surprising Louis with his grouch. Maybe he was rubbing off on him?

 

He cupped Harry's jaw and brought his face round towards him, pressing a light kiss to his mouth, sucking on his lower lip.

 

"We can hug on the plane," he said- which they both knew went in direct contradiction to what Louis said earlier but Louis didn't really care, he just wanted Harry to smile again.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Louis smiled. "Yeah."

 

"Do you want to go round the duty-free?" Harry checked.

 

Louis ducked his head.

 

"No, of course not...well, if we have time...only if you insist," he finished biting his lip.

 

Harry caught up his hand with a chuckle.

 

"You can drag me round. You be Posh I'll be Becks..."

 

"Excuse me, you're the posh one," Louis snorted as the coach stopped and the passengers began to file off. Harry waited till last, being so polite.

 

"You play football then?" Harry enquired lightly.

 

Louis smiled smugly.

 

"I do actually. Sunday league if you must know..."

 

Harry's brows rose and his lips perked into a smile.

 

"Great, I get to watch, yeah?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching for his luggage but Harry took it all in one capable hand again leaving Louis scathing.

 

"I can carry my own bag, Harold..."

 

"I know," Harry shrugged. "I'm just trying to impress you..."

 

"You're not going to get in my pants by carrying my luggage if that's what you're thinking," Louis arched snootily as he flounced into the airport, still one hand wrapped in Harry's.

 

"No?" Harry asked loudly after him. "Then what do I do to get in your pants?"

 

Louis widened his eyes and turned swiftly.

 

"Shush, Jesus, you want the whole airport to know?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Sure, why not? I'm trying to woo you, I need tips..."

 

"Woo me?" Louis gaped, a little distracted by this new line of conversation as they shuffled into the booking in queue. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

 

Harry nuzzled his ear.

 

"It's never too late...treat you like a princess, yeah?"

 

"Would you stop bloody referring to me as a woman," Louis hissed, narked.

 

He snatched his pink bobble hat off of the head of Harry's bear and tugged it on.

 

"So tell me," Harry beamed, bumping Louis' shoulder gently. "What do I do to woo you?"

 

A guy in front of them in the queue turned toward them with an interested glance.

 

"Hey, mind your own, pal," Louis snapped and the guy smirked and looked away.

 

"Harry, we'll see each other again in a few days, go on a date, do normal things that people do..." Louis led.

 

"Okay what shall we do on our first date?" Harry asked.

 

Louis gave him a squinted look.

 

"Dinner?" Louis suggested.

 

"Okay how about I cook for us then?" Harry offered. "You can come to mine we can watch a DVD..."

 

The guy in front of them twisted with a brow-arch that Louis scowled at.

 

"He wants to get in my pants," Louis shared. "Do you mind telling him that the cooking at home and DVD night thing is too bloody blatant?"

 

The guy looked bemused, flicked Harry a look. His eyes shone as he checked him out.

 

"I'll come if he doesn't," he guy said, tipping his head to Louis.

 

Louis gaped.

 

"Traitor," he gasped.

 

Harry slipped an arm around Louis' ribs to hold him close.

 

"Lou, easy, tiger..."

 

"I'm not jealous," Louis denied with a frown. "Have Roberto here round if you like him so much," Louis huffed, folding his arms.

 

"It's Aaron," the guy supplied amusedly. "Do you want my number now or-"

 

Harry tugged Louis back from where he was set to step forward, probably to wrap his hands around Aaron's throat.

 

"I don't need your number," Harry replied politely. "I'm trying to woo someone."

 

"Seems like someone doesn't want to be wooed," Aaron commented as though Louis wasn't stood there looking like an angry bird, heavy-browed and huffing his fringe out of his eyes. "I mean if you wanted to get in _my_ pants I wouldn't be arguing..."

 

Harry decided it was best for everyone's safety to let the couple behind them jump the queue. Louis still had his arms folded but they were folded over the arm Harry had around him. Harry took that as signal Louis wanted Harry there behind him.

 

"Okay so you can come and pick me up," Harry decided of their first date. "Take me out somewhere nice..."

 

"I thought you were the wooer," Louis murmured and Harry laughed out loud, short and sharp.

 

"You are impossible to woo, Louis," Harry considered.

 

Louis' lips softened a little as he sighed.

 

"Alright I'll pick you up. I know a nice place to take you..."

 

Harry beamed.

 

"Amazing. You actually sound like you want to be on this date..."

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

"You might meet another guy in the five days until I see you next," he pointed out.

 

Harry made a bemused face.

 

"Lou, are you insecure?" Harry asked knowingly.

 

Louis opened his mouth to protest but suddenly Harry was kissing the side of his face, repeatedly, giggling.

 

"Lou, I can't believe it!" He grinned big and dimpled.

 

Louis straightened himself up, dropped his crossed arms and turned very deliberately toward Harry who just blinked at him. Louis grasped the front of his jumper and tugged him close.

 

"Five days," Louis said again. "You can laugh at me then."

 

"You think I don't meet other guys?" Harry mused. "None of them stuck like you..."

 

"Stuck?" Louis echoed, not sure he liked this terminology.

 

"In a nice way," Harry assured. "Like a pretty sticker."

 

"Pretty?" Louis repeated, disgustedly.

 

"Oh, sexy then, whatever," Harry sighed.

 

"I'm a sexy sticker that's stuck to you?" Louis summarised.

 

Harry couldn't stop smiling.

 

"Yep."

 

Louis let go of his jumper, then wrapped his hands in the hem as he shivered. He only had a denim jacket for the plane ride home and he'd already borrowed a Jack Wills hoodie from Harry to wear under his jacket. There was a cold breeze wafting across the airport that snuck under his layers.

 

Harry cuddled him close, chin in Louis' hair.

 

Louis was muttering under his breath again, all sarcastic and biting. Harry thought he might miss this over the next few days until they saw each other again.

 

"So, Saturday?" Harry checked. "Date night?"

 

Louis nodded into his jumper, having become soft and sleepy with the energy he'd expended getting mad.

 

"Give me your phone I'll type all my details in," Harry said and Louis handed his phone over, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle once he'd done so.

 

Harry slipped his phone back into Louis' front jacket pocket once he was done.

 

"I'm saved under 'Harold'," Harry told him.

 

Louis plucked his phone out muttering;

 

"Well, we'll change that..."

 

Harry leaned over to see the new contact name but he couldn't quite reach.

 

He got a second opportunity once they were seated on the plane and Louis drifted off, arms folded over his chest. He snuck Louis' phone out of his pocket and called it from his phone and he gaped when he saw his newly saved contact details flash up as 'Hazza Bear <3'.

 

"You weren't supposed to see that," Louis accused huskily, not opening his eyes.

 

Harry swallowed, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

 

"Sorry....'m sorry," he said genuinely.

 

"Hm," Louis curled toward him and hitched on the arm rest between them, using Harry's shoulder as a pillow.

 

Harry slipped an arm around him and dropped a kiss to his hat.

 

"That's a nice hat who got you that?" Harry asked.

 

Louis nuzzled into his shoulder a little, as far as he could get with a seat arm between them.

 

"Some weirdo I met on holiday..." Louis mused.

 

"Yeah? Crazy or cute?"

 

"Crazy," Louis selected too quickly Harry felt. "And far too cute..."

 

Harry smiled at his late save.

 

"Holiday fling then," Harry murmured, resting his chin on the top of Louis' head, flicking his eyes up as a steward came down the aisle. She smiled at Harry sweetly so Harry smiled back.

 

"No, best Christmas present ever," Louis said.

 

Harry bit at his lip, nervously excited.

 

"Not just for Christmas I hope?" He asked breathily.

 

Louis sighed out.

 

"Not just for Christmas," he confirmed.

 

Harry looked across the aisle and he saw Aaron there, a smirk on his lips.

 

"You wooed him then," he called softly and Harry wasn't sure if Louis heard or not.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I hope so," he said.

 

Louis reached out to clutch Harry's jumper and Harry cuddled him into his side a little more. If he never got another Christmas present then he'd be happy he realised, because he'd gotten Louis this year and that was incredible.

 

"Thank you," he said softly to the ceiling- to the skies above, really, to whoever was listening. He touched his cross in recognition.

 

//

 

The next five days were-

 

Well, weird, really.

 

Louis went back to work but he kept in constant contact with Harry via text which was easier since they both had flexibility in their working day to ping messages off to each other.

 

Louis: _Met any cute guys today?_

Harry: _Met a cute guy already don't need another_

 

Louis caved in on Thursday and called Harry while he was making coffees for a band visiting the radio station he worked at and Harry sounded so happy that Louis had called that Louis wondered why he'd spent a full half hour sweating before calling him.

 

"Hey, Lou," he hummed.

 

"Alright Hazza?" Louis asked, breathy with nerves.

 

"Just making coffee like a good little lackey..." Harry mused.

 

"Who you got in today?"

 

"The Wanted...bunch of dicks really, think the milk might be off actually..."

 

Louis laughed at his words, instantly filled with warmth from familiarity.

 

"Any of them asked you out yet?" Louis wondered.

 

"No," Harry pursed his lips.

 

Louis nodded, licking out onto his lower lip.

 

"Well, I'm babysitting our newest signing- some sixteen year old that the execs brought in..."

 

"Oh they've usurped you then?" Harry teased. "Don't trust your judgement huh?"

 

"Probably not," Louis snorted.

 

Harry turned in the small kitchen as someone called his name.

 

"I have to go..."

 

"Alright, see you Saturday," Louis said.

 

"I can't wait," Harry assured softly in return.

 

"H-Harry?" Louis called just before he signed off.

 

"Hmm?" Harry hummed with a smile in his voice.

 

"If you change your mind, that's okay too," Louis ventured. "You can just text me, yeah?"

 

"Not a chance, Tomlinson, I'll see you Saturday," he said and clicked off the call.

 

Louis looked at his phone and sighed.

 

He just hoped his New Year's eve would be as good as Christmas.

 

//

 

 

Louis: _You do realise its NYE on Saturday?_

Harry: _Yep, I'm expecting something impressive LT_

Louis: _Alright okay just checking...you don't have other plans?_

Harry: _I have plans with you_

Louis: _That's very loyal I'm touched :3_

Harry: _Louis, do you want to cancel our date?_

Louis: _NO._

Louis: _Sorry, was just checking._

Harry: _SEE YOU SATURDAY._

 

//

 

Whatever hope Louis had- and to be honest, it was never much of a hope- of seeing Harry Saturday and NOT falling completely in love with him, well that hope was lost the second Harry opened the door to him.

 

"Hiii," Harry beamed, a vision of perfection in tight black jeans, brown suede boots a white shirt with blue dots on it and suit jacket.

 

His hair was _indescribable_. When he ran his hand through it the long brown strands shone in the porch light and Louis' eyes were glued to his ringed fingers, all gentle and sexy capturing that mass of curls. His hair fell down on one side attractively as Louis stared, just stared.

 

He didn't say 'hi' back as much as puffed out a breath of stunned awe.

 

"Ready to go, Lou?" Harry checked.

 

Louis would have liked to have been able to say that he considered the fact that he'd promised Harry a night out tonight, had planned the bloody thing to an absolute tee in anxious preparation and that he had weighed up the consequences of not going to the restaurant and after-party he'd worked so hard to get tickets to but in actual fact, Louis didn't think about anything as he quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while he tip-toed to reach his mouth.

 

Louis thought about nothing but Harry. Having Harry, needing Harry, being within Harry...It was all that mattered right then, maybe always.

 

Harry made a squeak of protest at Louis' rather demonstrative advance but quickly tightened his arms around his shoulders and let himself stumble back; his spine hitting the wall where he was pressed by Louis' overbearing weight and if he was bothered about being late for their dinner, he didn't break the kiss to voice it.

 

Louis had his hands at Harry's belt buckle already, the backs of his fingers brushing up under his shirt onto his stomach as his lips worked against Harry's, breathing becoming laboured so fast.

 

"Lou," Harry gasped, groaning as Louis' fingers then glanced against his already semi-hard dick beneath his extra-tight jeans. "Fuck, I spent ages getting ready!" He breathed.

 

Louis kissed his neck, sucked there, bit in a little as he worked Harry's belt undone and then shoved Harry's jeans down, yanking the bottom ends of his shirt apart to send buttons ricocheting down the hall; the plastic bounce of those tiny rounds echoing with their shortened breaths.

 

"I just bought this shirt," Harry panted, cupping Louis face to punish him with a kiss- a strong and hard kiss that Louis groaned into, pressing Harry back into the wall once more.

 

"I'll buy you a fucking new one," Louis promised darkly as he broke their kiss to concentrate on getting Harry undressed. He started with his half-shed jeans, pushing off his jacket and shirt and letting his hands and lips tackle that expanse of milky torso with excited urgency.

 

"God, fuck...five days...too long...so gorgeous, why me?"

 

Louis was muttering nonsense between kisses and Harry frowned confusedly at the opposite wall for a second before getting with the programme. Louis wasn't naked yet. Louis needed to be naked. He tugged at Louis' jacket, bringing his lips away from his belly to pull off his clothes- a jacket, black tee and jeans, much like himself.

 

Louis kicked off his own shoes-brogues- and reached down to unzip Harry's boots and Harry blinked in shocked realisation as Louis slipped to his knees to press his thumbs to his thighs and his lips to the skin just above his boxer-briefs waistband.

 

"Harry, can I?" Louis looked up, all blue eyes and sexy-messy hair.

 

Louis looked phenomenal tonight. Had obviously spent ages styling his fringe. Harry kind of preferred the soft wreck it was on holiday with no product in but for right now, he wouldn't change a thing. Louis was perfect. So, so perfect.

 

And he didn't care if Louis yelled at him like he kept talking about doing because Harry knew he was the right guy for Louis. Louis just hadn't met him before, hadn't met someone who could love him but Harry could, he knew he could and he wanted to and well-

 

If he was being really honest with himself, he probably kind of did already.

 

Louis tucked fingers under his shorts band to pull them down, revealing him slowly and he'd had one small hand on Harry's hard outline so he knew his size, but his eyes still widened as he revealed Harry's erection.

 

"Jesus Christ," Louis muttered, wrapping a sure hand around him and pressing his lips over his head.

 

Harry strangled a sound in the back of his throat and grasped the wall for support; choking out his pleasure as Louis licked him, big and bold and-

 

For a guy with such a small, tight mouth he was taking it so well.

 

Harry was mindless with it, really.

 

Two minutes ago he was opening his door for his first date with Louis and now Louis was swallowing him down, humming happily around him. When Louis lifted a hand to press against his belly, he keened a little with a soft breath out. When his other hand dragged two fingers down his ass-cleft, his hips jumped forward, pushing him further into Louis mouth. When Louis' fingers pressed insistently against his hole, Harry came, hot and hard and heavy right onto Louis' tongue.

 

He gasped in shocked realisation as to how that had come about without his awareness; his mouth gaping as Louis looked up, sucking him dry.

 

"Wow, fast shooter, huh?" Louis winked.

 

Harry thought he might pass out.

 

Harry's knees went weak anyway and Louis gathered him closed, pulled him into his lap almost as he kissed him and brushed his hair back and Harry should probably mind that they were on the rug in his hallway while they kissed like this, so wrapped up in each other it wouldn't matter if the roof caved in right now, he'd take being trapped just to have _this_.

 

Harry pressed the heel of his palm down into Louis' lap, feeling the ridge of his need knowingly. Louis yelped at the contact, sucking in air.

 

"Louis, make love to me," Harry begged and Louis shot him a look.

 

_Make love?_

 

"Fuck me, then," Harry choked needily. "Whatever..."

 

Louis cupped his cheek, kissed his mouth tenderly.

 

"I'll make love to you," he promised softly, his thumb brushing Harry's cheek.

 

"Please," Harry gasped, reaching into a drawer of a little side-table ion the hall, pulling out a small bottle.

 

"You keep lube in your hallway?" Louis remarked.

 

Harry straddled Louis' thighs as Louis settled onto his behind.

 

"Yes, shut up," Harry panted.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Just wondering what you get up to down here, that's all..." Louis mused.

 

"Nothing! Nothing, alright...it's for you, I put it there for you..." Harry promised, hand in Louis' hair, lips chasing for a kiss that Louis gave while squeezing out lube onto his fingers behind Harry's back.

 

And it probably would be nice to stretch this out, to tease and delay gratification and all of that but Louis didn't have time, honestly. If he didn't have Harry in the next ten minutes he might _actually_ explode.

 

He pinched at one nipple and licked at the other, fingers pushing down Harry's ass crack until they met his hole and he pressed those fingertips surely against the tight muscle there, just like he had when blowing him only now he had lube so they slipped inside.

 

"Yes, Louis, yes..." Harry arched his body, tried to push down for more.

 

"Shh, easy," Louis pressed a loving hand to Harry's belly, easing him in his urgency as he murmured things into his ear.

 

"Can't rush this, want it to be good...don't be greedy, let me-"

 

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms tight around Louis' shoulders, biting into the skin at his neck.

 

"Louis, please," he begged.

 

Louis added more lube and he pushed both fingers inside; confident Harry's body had the give required. He was right. Harry clenched at those digits inside him and Louis was devastated by his picture, all long lean body arched and stretched for pleasure, for everything he could get.

 

"God, you're too much," he sighed, pressing a thumb against Harry's lower lip, cupping his neck to bring him close for another kiss.

 

Harry had worked himself up to hardness again already, was taking Louis' fingers as Louis pumped into him, twisting every two of three in-strokes, scissoring on every other out-stroke. Harry's hips were pulsing, trying to join his rhythm and Louis had a spare hand to wrap around his dick and make him come again but actually, Harry looked ready to come without stimulation and Louis kind of wanted to see that, too.

 

He bit into Harry's lower lip experimentally, sucking on each lip thereafter and Harry whined, sitting right back on his hand. Louis repeated his lip-kisses, flicked his wrist harder to embed his fingers deep inside. It was tight, white hot and the best thing Louis had ever touched, he was sure. It was on his third try of that move that Harry stiffened, reams of come shooting out of him and over both of their bodies.

 

"Jesus Christ," Louis hissed, leaning forward to lay Harry's back to the floor. "I can't...I need to..." he choked.

 

Harry nodded, frantically clawed at him even though he was completely wrecked and sated twice over.

 

"Need you....Lou, in me...please," he stuttered out.

 

"Can you get on your knees?" Louis asked, stroking himself only to find Harry slapping his hand away to do it for him.

 

He hissed and fucked into his hand with a blissful moan.

 

"Too good...god, why did I think we could leave the house?"

 

Harry smirked at that, reached for the lube and slicked it over Louis' dick, hard and red with need. He rolled onto his belly and tucked his knees under his body, hands clasping at the rug in the hallway. He looked over his shoulder as Louis mounted him, easing his thighs apart and massaging his balls.

 

"Think you can go for a third?" Louis murmured.

 

Harry dropped his head with a whimper, his dick already responding to Louis' touch.

 

"Oh god, you can, can't you?" Louis breathed excitedly. "Jesus, you're amazing..."

 

Harry felt amazing too when Louis kissed across his shoulders and ran his lovely warm hands over his back and his front and his butt and his hardening dick. He ran his hands over his thighs too and Harry impatiently wiggled his ass for attention.

 

"Alright, it's coming," Louis husked, pressing his tip to Harry's hole.

 

Harry made a 'mmf' sound and stayed very still after jerking back.

 

Louis curled his hands around Harry's hips as he gently eased himself in; every inch bringing a gasp to Harry's lips.

 

"More, yes, more...yes Lou, yes! Deep...yeah I like it d-"

 

Louis was filling him and Harry's mouth was wide open with the sensation. He didn't care that his knees were hurting against the rough thread of the rug or that his hands felt dusty with grit from shoes being wiped off there. He didn't care about the sirens outside, the sounds of fireworks already and the 'Happy New Year's' being shouted before midnight even struck.

 

He didn't care much about anything but the feel of Louis filling him. Filling him right up.

 

He made a noise in his throat as Louis eased out, only to sink back in, tighter, harder but still nowhere near as hard as he'd been fucked before. But this was their first time, him and Louis. And Louis was being gentle. Fuck it if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. But Harry had to assure him somehow, assure him he wouldn't break if he banged too hard.

 

"Lou," he gasped, pressing back.

 

Louis kissed at his skin, up his spine, fingertips crawling along that curve as he began to thrust, relaxing into his rhythm now. Harry dropped to his elbows, felt the burn on that skin and at his knees where his body was push-pulled against the carpet with Louis' thrusts and he couldn't breathe honestly, had to open his mouth and gasp in air as Louis' fucking pumped the breath out of him. It was pretty claiming, pretty rough-gentle and oh-so-beautiful.

 

Harry could barely keep his arms tense as his high peaked again and Louis' arms were around his ribs as he brought his body up to fuck up into him, his breaths wild and tight in Harry's ear as he panted out grunts of pleasure.

 

Harry came as soon as Louis' hand wrapped around him and twisted in after a few strokes and then Louis was coming too, hot and fast right into Harry's body. Harry jerked a little at it, whimpering as the liquid filled him.

 

Louis kept him tight in his arms.

 

"You don't usually take it?" He panted gruffly.

 

Harry shook his head, boneless, unable to hold himself up. He flopped a little over Louis' supportive arms that banded around his torso.

 

"Fuck," he hissed, his hips jerking to push him further in but then he was softening and slipped out, the trickle of semen making Harry shiver.

 

"Wanna keep it in there?" Louis pressed lips to his ear.

 

Harry whined and then Louis' fingers were there; at his hole where he'd just been filled and they were pushing the liquid back inside him, slick and tight in his hole plugging him up. Louis kissed his neck.

 

"I could do that again..." he admitted softly.

 

Harry twisted his head to kiss him and it was awkward, half-facing away but Louis managed it somehow.

 

"Where's your room?" Louis asked.

 

Harry pointed to the stairs in front of them and Louis gingerly got up from his knees, helping Harry to stand once he'd slipped his fingers out. He got them up the stairs somehow, wiped Harry and himself down and laid on the bed, cuddling Harry close.

 

Harry kissed his throat.

 

"Again," he whispered.

 

Louis's lips twitched. Well, he was glad that Harry had liked it but-

 

"Again, Lou, please..."

 

"Shh, settle," Louis hummed. "We'll watch the fireworks on the TV, hm?"

 

Harry nudged at his jaw.

 

"Again, Louis..."

 

"You want to top this time?" Louis asked.

 

Harry rolled on top of him, fidgeting until he was straddling Louis' hips.

 

Louis chuckled.

 

"I mean, you can make love to me this time if you like..." he offered with crinkled eyes.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Wanna ride you..."

 

Louis opened his mouth, no words came out.

 

Harry leaned down to kiss him, grasped at his hair and wrapped a hand around him to bring him back to strong.

 

"Lou, wanna ride you..." He begged again.

 

"Yeah, okay...okay Harry just...slow, yeah? Nice and slow..."

 

It was nice and slow, too. Louis made sure of it. And holding Harry afterwards he curled his fingers into that soft patch of hair at the nape of his neck and sighed out as thousands of fireworks went off around them. It was pretty fitting.

 

"Happy New Year, Harold."

 

Harry hummed against his chest.

 

"Happy New Year, Louis..."

 

"Here's to many more," Louis ventured in a soft voice.

 

"Many, many more," Harry assured.

 

And despite Louis' worries, there were many more.


End file.
